Clases Extracurriculares
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU. Sus calificaciones no eran perfectas, pero estaba bien. Tenía en la cabeza estudiar artes en una escuela en Kyoto y sus padres parecían apoyarla. Lo único que no cuadraba era la razón por la cual no duraba mucho en sus relaciones.—Deberías intentar algo diferente[...]—Déjame decirte que sólo te metes con patanes y egocéntricos.—JA! ¿Me lo dices tu? [Amuto centric] [Kutau fresa]
1. Capítulo I

**Konishiwa~ ¿Cómo les va personas terrestres y otras no tanto[?]? Pues me va relativamente bien. Lo sé, lo sé, ¿por qué carajos subo otro fanfic y no termino los que ya tengo? Ni idea. No puedo conmigo misma TToTT Hable con una de mis autoras favoritas hace unos días, le pregunté cómo podía seguir colgando tantos fics sabiendo que tenía otros sin terminar... Y aquí estoy yo, siguiendo su malos pasos... Okay no.**

 **Este fic no debe tener muchos capítulos, tal vez, aunque es un amuto... creo que tendrá los que tenga que tener.**

 **Espero reviews con quejas, críticas constructivas* y tomatazos si queréis. Sólo déjenlos please~**

 **Voy a estar colgando algunos otros que sólo son oneshots o three shots... maybe. Y de ahí otras creaciones y actualizaciones sobre todo, espero me de el tiempo para u.u**

 **Rated: T**

 **Advertencia: Universo alterno**

 **Parejas: AmuxIkuto-centric-, KukaixUtau**

 **Declaimer: Shugo Chara** **© PEACH-PIT (#Respect)**

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** Cuando no te lo esperabas

Su vida en la preparatoria no era aburrida, tal vez no la más emocionante de todas pero no aburrida. Tenía buenos amigos, se mantenía una buena reputación así nadie se metía con ella. Sus calificaciones no eran perfectas ni mucho menos era la primera de la clase, pero estaba bien. Tenía ya en la cabeza que quería estudiar artes en una escuela en Kyoto y sus padres parecían apoyarla. Lo único que no le cuadraba era la razón por la cual no duraba mucho en sus relaciones.

Es decir, no tenía mal carácter, tampoco era fea y era bastante comprensiva y condescendiente. ¿Por qué no podía conseguir un chico para el resto de sus días? Obviamente esa pregunta era exagerada, ella sólo quería poder lograr salir con alguien por más de una semana.

Sí, era raro… sólo quería estar con alguien por un buen tiempo para asegurar que ella no era el problema en las relaciones. Porque obvio no lo era. Los chicos eran los que se complicaban en esta vida y ellos creían que ella era la complicada. Cuando realmente sólo le gustaban las cosas sencillas.

— _Hinamori-san, are you paying attention?_

La delicada voz de su profesora de inglés la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hai~

— _You mean: Yes?_

Sus compañeros rieron ante la pequeña broma de la maestra. Solía hacerlas sólo con ella, parecía que le divertía molestarla.

La alumna sonrió algo incómoda por ser el centro de atención. Pero no dijo nada más, sólo miró al frente para ver a la mayor. Aseguraba que esa mujer debía tener éxito en el amor era bellísima y para que negar que muy inteligente y divertida. Rubia, de ojos lilas y un cuerpo por el que ella mataría. _Todas las rubias son lindas en esta escuela._ Ese pensamiento surgió al pensar en su mejor amiga, quien también era rubia y la adoración de su escuela o tal vez la compañera de intercambio que vino de Francia. Todas lindas. Pero su profesora parecía una modelo, una _idol_ … ella aseguraba que si no fuese profesora estaría cantando en algún escenario. Porque eso encajaba más con ella. Aunque como profesora de inglés no se veía mal.

El timbre el almuerzo resonó en todos los pasillos de la preparatoria y todos soltaron exclamaciones de disgusto. En especial el público masculino, que parecía disfrutar mucho de la clase.

— _Please do your homework and read the book. Have a nice weekend~_

Algunos respondieron con la misma emoción y otros simplemente se despidieron de ella.

Hinamori sólo se dirigió a la cafetería, no había llevado almuerzo ese día y se negaba a comer un sólo pan en todo el almuerzo.

—Amu-chi~

La infantil voz de su amiga provocó que se detuviera y volteara con una sonrisa.

—Siempre te vas sola, Yaya-chi se siente olvidada.

—Discúlpame. Sabes que ando con la cabeza entre las nubes.

—Como de costumbre.

Ambas rieron y fueron a la cafetería a hacer su típica cola. Amu sonrió de alegría al ver chickenkatsu… _al fin algo comestible, gracias a Dios es viernes._ Solamente los viernes servían algo así.

Ambas se acercaron a la mesa en donde se encontraban un par de rubios.

—Así que el príncipe le tiene miedo al rechazo.

—No-o hables así y baja la voz—dijo el rubio abochornado con un dedo en la mitad de sus labios.

— ¿Si tus fans supieran eso qué crees que dirían?

—Mashiro-san, no tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo.

—Rima-tan, ¿otra vez molestando a Tadase-kun?

La rubia volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa malvada, la cual provocó que la pelirroja se inquietara.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo le dirás a Kairi que lo amas?

— ¿Ehhhh? No, sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Oh vamos, no te hagas la loca, sabes muy bien de qué hablo.

—Rima, no crees que eres muy cruel con ella. Además es sólo un niño.

—Por favor, Amu, nos llevamos un año, no es un niño.

Y esta era mi mejor amiga, la reina de la preparatoria. Mashiro Rima, estaba en el mismo año que yo. Cursaba en una sección diferente. Y era para todos, la joven más educada, refinada, elegante, inteligente, amable y…

—Mierda, ¿hoy era el puto examen?

Sí, todos estaban equivocados.

Rima era diferente a lo que aparentaba. Pero era una buena amiga, muy sincera y directa, sólo con nosotros. Se la pasaba molestando a Yaya y Tadase.

—Así que Tadase-kun aún no le dice que él es quien le envió la carta.

—Pues no, es una niña miedosa.

El rubio se sonrojó notoriamente y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Claramente avergonzado.

Hotori Tadase, se puede decir que es el príncipe azul de toda la preparatoria. Aunque él en algún momento se autoproclamó rey. Hace mucho. Pero es definitivamente el amor platónico de muchas. Él y Rima parecen la pareja perfecta, porque la fachada los ayuda mucho. Aunque lo único que tengan en común ambos sea que dan a conocer una parte de ellos que en realidad es falsa. O tal vez el mundo cree conocerlos cuando la verdad es distinta totalmente. Mientras que todas piensan que es un valiente caballero en armadura de plata. Que no se enamora de ninguna chica porque no encuentra a la indicada.

—No puedo decírselo… E-es demasiado.

Es tímido, reservado, fácil de engañar, inocente, entre otras cosas que definirían tal vez a una mujer. Cuando esa actitud es la que ven en la rubia.

Todo está al revés.

Y Yuiki Yaya, pues ella está en la misma sección que Amu. Su carácter infantil y su tierna voz hacen parecer que su edad es menor. Bailarina de ballet desde los seis años de edad. Y ahora la danza le ha dado el cuerpo que una joven de dieciséis años puede querer.

— ¿Y dónde está Kukai?

La pregunta de siempre los hace cuestionarse desde cuándo es que el castaño de su misma edad no pasa con ellos todo el almuerzo.

—La verdad es que siempre me lo he preguntado.

— ¿Siempre?—cuestiona Rima.

—Bueno, desde que comenzó a suceder—dijo la pelirrosada rodando los ojos.

La verdad era que desde aquella vez en primer año que se había peleado con uno de los de tercero había dejado de ir con ellos. Sin embargo, eso es algo de lo que no se percatan.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejos?

Su voz inconfundible los hizo voltear en su dirección. Su desordenada cabellera castaña, orejas orapadas, su camisa fuera del pantalón y sin corbata. Sí, tan desaliñado como de costumbre. Ese es Souma Kukai. El As de la preparatoria, todos los clubes deportivos lo querían. Todos los capitanes se peleaban por tenerlo, pero él sólo estaba dispuesto a jugar baloncesto y fútbol. Sus notas no eran las mejores, pero los entrenadores lo ayudaban en ese aspecto.

—Pues no lo sé Buggs Bunny. ¿Tú tienes algo que contar?

El deportista los miró confundido, porque no entendía a qué se podrían referir sus amigos. Era normal para él llegar a esa hora. Al menos él ya se había acostumbrado a llegar a esa hora, creía que sus amigos habían hecho lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Si voy a hacer una fiesta en mi cumpleaños?

Todos compartieron un mismo pensamiento, y con sólo mirarse decidieron olvidarse del tema anterior.

—Pues sí, diecisiete años se tienen que celebrar—dijo el rubio sonriendo.

—No lo creo niños, mis hermanos me mandaron un pasaje de avión ayer… Voy a terminar yendo con ellos. Tengo que tomar el avión a primera hora mañana.

—Bueno, entonces hoy la pasarás con nosotros—aseguró la más infantil con un puchero mientras se sujetaba posesivamente a su brazo.

—Al karaoke de siempre—dijo segura la rubia.

Souma los miró sorprendidos por un momento, sin poder creérselo. Soltó una risa seca antes de mirarlos sonriente.

—Si no se puede evitar.

—Maloooo~—dijo infantilmente quien aún sujetaba su brazo, mientras movía su cabeza en su brazo de la misma forma.

—Ay niños…

—Kukai, tienes nuestra edad—le recordó Rima.

—Pero soy el mayor del grupo, sin contar que alguien a veces parece tener retraso mental—dijo con obvias intenciones de molestar a quien lo tenía preso.

—Oiiii~—dijo comenzándolo a golpear con sus pequeños puños.

—Descontándola—aclaró Rima divertida, recibiendo una mirada resentida—, creo que somos igual de maduros que tú.

Él se quedó pensándolo un momento, parecía que el tema se lo había tomado enserio. Cuando todos seguían creyendo que era una de las bromas que nacían de sus comentarios. Algo usual.

—Lo dudo—dijo con una sonrisa extraña.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo extrañados, el ambiente se había tornado algo tenso. La campana que anunciaba el último bloque de clase provocó sacarlos de aquel momento.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta captando la atención del grupo.

—Después de clases, ¿entonces?

—Karaoke, sí—asintió el oji esmeralda.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se dividieron. Rima y Tadase se fueron juntos al igual que Amu y Yaya, Kukai también se fue por su lado, con un grupo de amigos. Les comenzaba a comentar que no estaría en su cumpleaños, al parecer era oficial.

Rosa y naranja estaban por salir de la cafetería como todos, como siempre las últimas. Porque alguien se demoraba mucho en comer y estaba acostumbrada a no dejar arroces en su plato.

Dispuestas a salir ya comenzaban a hablar de qué torta le comprarían al cumpleañero. Cuando una risa captó su atención. Mejor dicho, quien reía captó la atención de ambas. Quienes lo miraron curiosas sin ningún disimulo.

—Así que también sabe reír.

—Parece que si—dijo mirándolo fijamente la bailarina—, o tal vez sólo lo haga con ella.

—No lo culpo—admitió Hinamori—, Hoshina-sensei es hermosa.

Después de este comentario, ambas se retiraron de la cafetería caminando a paso rápido al aula en la que tenían arte.

Sus dos últimas horas, como la misma Yaya había declarado, era el bloque artístico. Primero tenían arte con un profesor de masculinidad dudosa y luego, con otro profesor, música, la diferencia era que de este último nadie dudaba.

—Amu-chi~ Quiero moverme ya~

—Espérate un momento…

Ese comentario sólo significaba algo para su amiga: Amu estaba concentrada. El tono frío que usaba cuando dibujaba significaba que se lo estaba tomando muy enserio. El profesor había decidido que hicieran parejas, para que uno de los dos dibujara al otro. Era algo espontáneo, así que tenían que estar vestidos diferente. Yaya se había cambiado fugazmente, después de todo, le gustaba estar vestida así. Aunque algunos de sus compañeros ya habían comenzado a mirarla más de la cuenta.

—Yaya, no te muevas.

—Pero me está doliendo el cuerpo~

La artista la ignoró, siguió aplicando las sombras en el cuerpo de su amiga. Había elegido un buen lugar para dibujarla dentro del aula. Porque la luz se ubicaba donde le era más sencillo de resaltar el brillo y difuminar las sombras también. No es que le gustara lo sencillo, ni mucho menos porque estuviese acostumbrada a ir por ese camino. Pero una hora no le alcanzaba para darle cuanto detalle cruzaba por su cabeza y era percibido por sus ojos. Así que, para que ambas tuvieran un 100 necesitaban algo perfecto. Le gustaba que la -ahora- modelo hubiese elegido el traje del lago de los cisnes para que la dibujara. Ya que se ajustaba a su fino y delgado cuerpo, además de estilizarlo. Le gustaba dibujar el cuerpo humano cuando todas las curvas se acentuaban en el lugar correspondiente. No es que fuera una pervertida, pero sólo había dos formas de hacer eso… O bien se ponían algún tipo de malla como la pelirroja o a la antigua: sin ropa. Ya que eso era una clase de preparatoria no podía darse el lujo de exigir a una de sus mejores amigas ese detalle.

—Pero que hermosa, Yaya-chan te ves divina —dijo el profesor con una sonrisa—. Pero creo Amu-chan que hubieses podido observar mejor cada detalle si estaba en paños menores… Así como su compañero.

Ambas se atrevieron a desviar sus miradas hacia cierto castaño que aseguraban estaba en el club de baloncesto con Kukai. Kirishima Fujuki parecía entretenido por como el público femenino le prestaba atención. Claro que el par que recién se daba cuenta había sido excluido por estar metidas en su propio mundo.

—Pues si Yaya estuviera igual, dudo que los chicos se limitaran a alagarla.

—Tal vez~

La clase de arte terminó, Amu recibió un 100 y la mayoría de féminas se atrevió a tomarse _selfies_ con un ya avergonzado Fujuki. Los chicos parecían no tener el valor suficiente para pedirle a Yaya que se quedara a tomarse una foto con ellos. Ya que en ese mismo momento ya regresaba la bailarina con su uniforme bien arreglado.

—Apuren, chicos, ya comenzó su siguiente clase y no quiero que Tsukiyomi-sensei se moleste conmigo~

Las alumnas se fueron apresuradas, excluyendo al par que había obtenido la nota más alta. Los masculinos también se estaban tomando su tiempo.

—Hinamori-san—, llamó alguien detrás de ella, al voltearse vio al que también había sido modelo pero en paños menores.

—Kirishima-san.

— ¿Sabes si Kukai estará en su casa hoy?

—Departamento—corrigió Yaya.

—No, saldrá con nosotros…

El castaño se lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió dudoso.

—Queríamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, los del equipo de baloncesto. Pero necesitaríamos ayuda.

—Nosotros también lo íbamos a hacer… pero Kukai se va de viaje mañana en la mañana.

El deportista pareció confundido y suspiró rendido, parecía que realmente los de su equipo querían celebrar su cumpleaños.

—Pero, pueden acompañarnos, si quieren claro.

Le cambió la cara en unos segundos.

—Genial, nos encargamos de la torta entonces—dijo sonriendo, mientras caminaba al lado de ella.

Comenzaron entonces a hablar los tres de los detalles de la tarde. Tenían bastantes ideas. Parecía que el equipo había planeado todo excepto asegurar que el As estuviera presente.

Llegaron entonces al salón de música, los tres parecían ser los últimos en llegar. Porque nadie venía detrás y porque la puerta estaba cerrada. Para la pelirrosa era algo típico, al igual que para su amiga, la diferencia era que la primera no se llevaba bien con su profesor. El joven que las acompañaba ese día observó cómo se sentaban en el suelo. Hizo lo mismo cuando el sonido del piano comenzaba a sonar. Parecía que ambas estaban acostumbradas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca las he visto en clase de música.

—Eso es exagerado—dijo la oji miel.

—Amu-chi siempre se queda hablando con el profesor de arte—dijo su amiga—. Y no se lleva bien con el de música.

Pestañeó sorprendido al escuchar el comentario.

—No es como si fuera mi profesor favorito, pero no es malo… Además, creí que todas sus alumnas morían por él.

—Créeme que encabezó la lista de las que no.

—Aunque esa lista es muy corta—aseguró Fujuki—. Creo que tiene un club de fans.

—Pues sí. Es el profesor más pedido para ser tutor de algún salón—dijo la pelirroja estirando sus piernas.

—Si fuera el mío no podría seguir en la preparatoria.

— ¿Tanto lo odias?

Torció el gesto antes de contestar.

—No lo odio, sólo no me gusta la forma en la que disfruta ser el centro de atención. Parece creer que todo gira en torno a él y que todos sus alumnos harán lo que él diga. Porque se lleva bien con los chicos y ni hablar de las chicas.

—Yuiki-san, ¿también es tu caso?

Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras lo pensaba.

—Creo que me gustaría poder tener una clase se música normal, en la que el profesor te enseña teoría y aprenden a tocar algún instrumento. Mientras que tus compañeras no están babeando ni mucho menos hablando de por qué el profesor es _seme_ y no _uke_.

—Oh. Creo que comparto el sentimiento.

Los tres rieron y las risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del violín. Melancólico, perfectamente afinado, intrigante y hechizante.

—Pero deben admitir que es bueno en lo que hace.

¿Para qué negarlo?

La hora terminó, los tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su aula. Tenían que sacar sus mochilas.

Rima y Tadase se encontraban en la entrada del aula, parecían esperarlos. Les contaron entonces que los del equipo de básquet iban a formar parte de la fiesta. Así que se decidieron por ir los dos rubios y tres más del equipo al karaoke. Yaya, Fujuki y dos más iban a comprarle la torta de cumpleaños. Mientras que la pelirrosada era la encargada de buscar al objetivo y llevarlo al karaoke. Así que después de encontrarse con los demás del equipo y dividirse, la mejor amiga se dirigía al aula del joven. Estaba pensando en cómo se tomaría el hecho de que su equipo también celebrara, de hecho que no se esperaba a tantas personas.

— _Impossible_.

El perfecto acento inglés era fácil de reconocer, ese perfecto, delicado y femenino tono de voz era demasiado conocido.

—Why?

Y ese tono también era reconocible. Lo que la sorprendió un poco.

— _Souma-kun, I need to concentrate._

—Why?

— _Kid, is enough_.

—Why?

La pelirrosa estaba sorprendida, pues si ella no conociera a Kukai diría que estaba ligando con la profesora de inglés. Pero aseguraba que él no haría eso, después de todo ella era mayor que él y eran maestra-alumno. El castaño podía ser loco pero no tanto.

Entonces se preguntó por qué no los interrumpía y enteraba al aula como una alumna normal lo hubiese hecho. Sí, era una buena pregunta. Pero una parte-muy pequeña hay que aclarar- de ella aseguraba que la forma en la que el menor la miraba era diferente a como un alumno miraría a su maestro. Y sentía que un estudiante no podía tener tanta confianza como para tomarse la libertad de tomar un mechón de su cabello.

Tal vez en ese momento se hubiese ido corriendo. Y se hubiese limitado a mandarle un mensaje a su mejor amigo para encontrarse en la entrada de la preparatoria. Pero alguien más los interrumpió.

—Haber niños, limítense a jugar después del horario de clases.

La espía pudo reconocer ese tono de voz, el mismo tono que usaba para llamarle la atención a ella.

No se sorprendió mucho puesto que se rumoreaba que ambos profesores estaban casados. ¿Por qué? Pues todos conocían ya a Hoshina-senpai, pero a principios del año ella dijo que era Tsukiyomi. ¿Su apellido cambió al mismo que el de su profesor de música o sólo era un rumor? Aunque ella aún recordaba haberlos visto muy animados al salir de la cafetería.

— ¿No tienes alguna niña a quién atormentar?

El tono sarcástico era usual en Utau-sensei, pero el hecho de no hablar en inglés la sorprendía. Si creía que su voz en inglés era perfecta, entonces no sabía que decir ahora.

— ¿Qué crees que hago?—dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico.

—Creo que es mi señal para retirarme.

La puerta del aula se corrió un poco más y ella no supo si esconderse o salir corriendo. Lamentablemente su cuerpo no reaccionó a tiempo.

— ¿Amu, qué haces aquí?

Si en algo podía ser rápida, aunque no se enorgullece de ello, era haciendo escusas.

—Venía por ti—dijo sonriéndole, acto seguido tomó su brazo y se apresó de él—. Rima pensó que tal vez intentarías huir, así que aquí estoy~

Él sonrió divertido.

— ¿Pero por qué estabas escondida?

—Escuché su horrible voz, ya sabes, no fui a su clase hoy—dijo para después percatarse de que alguien más se acercaba—. Corre.

Esa era la palabra clave para él, era lo mismo desde primaria.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, la haría correr pero no como de costumbre. Por razones que ella francamente desconocía.

—E-esperaa… No te atrevas a-

La sujetó de las piernas y la apoyó en su hombro.

— ¡Kukai!—gritó claramente avergonzada—. Estoy con falda, idiota—le susurró lo más bajo que pudo al mismo tiempo que miraba a todos lados para percatarse de que nadie la miraba. Y a pesar de que no estaba ningún alumno por los pasillos, habían dos pares de ojos mirando atentamente.

El rostro avergonzado de Hinamori Amu, nadie, que no fuera Rima, Tadase, Yaya o Kukai, lo había visto. Por lo que los docentes se veían sorprendidos, más aún cuando vieron como la estudiante ocultaba su rostro. Sonrojada, tanto, que hacía juego con su extraño cabello rosado pálido.

—Te odio—le dijo fulminándolo con sus ojos.

—Awww~ Yo también te amo, amor mío.

—Idiota—susurró antes de que comenzara a correr.

Obviamente era un idiota, tanto o más que ella quien ahora sonreía. Porque obviamente no lo odiaba, sino todo lo contrario. Eran hermanos, no necesitaban un lazo de sangre para tener que asegurarlo. La confianza entre ambos era única.

—Amu, subiste de peso.

No había filtros entre ellos dos y tal vez eso sea algo que a ella le molestaba.

El mayor la bajó al suelo cuando ya estaban en la entrada y ella se permitió golpearlo en el hombro. Aunque ese golpe de seguro sólo le había hecho cosquillas. Ambos comenzaron a caminar entonces al karaoke donde iban cada fin de mes. Hablaban ahora de cualquier trivialidad, como que por qué los viernes eran los mejores días de la cafetería…

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Serpentinas cayeron en la cara del castaño y el cabello de ella. Y por la expresión de él, era obvio que no se esperaba tantas personas. Pero la idea era esa.

Los del equipo de baloncesto se divirtieron cantando con el cumpleañero. Cantaron hasta quedarse sin voz, eso incluye a Yaya también. Mientras que Tadase se limitaba a tomar fotos, hasta que su mejor amigo lo atrajo hacia él y lo obligó a cantar.

La tarde estuvo muy animada, ese era el sentimiento que compartían todos los presentes.

—Oh, vamos, aún no es mi cumpleaños… no era necesario un pastel—dijo cuándo habían encendido las velas.

—Pide tu deseo, estúpido—gritó uno del equipo.

El castaño sonrió por un momento y luego sopló las velitas.

Todos se comenzaron a poner de pie, después de haber comido y demás, ya no había más que hacer. Se juntaron para dividirse el costo y luego de pagar se fueron separando. Por lo que Kukai y Amu terminaron juntos al final, junto a Fujuki quien vivía también cerca. Este último se separó antes al llegar a su destino y el par siguió solo.

Ella le hizo prometer que les mandaría sus saludos a sus hermanos. Él sonrió enternecido y luego se separaron.

El edificio en el que él vivía quedaba al frente de la casa de Amu. La diferencia era que ella vivía con su familia y él no. Sus hermanos estaban todos por muchas partes de Japón y el mundo. Los cuatro mayores se habían encargado prácticamente de cuidar al último, cuando este entró en preparatoria todos sintieron que podían dejarlo solo. Dejaron la casa en donde crecieron toda la vida, le compraron un departamento a Kukai y el resto es historia.

–Ya llegué.

–Bienvenida–dijo su madre desde la cocina junto con su hermana de 9 años–, ¿invitaste a Kukai a comer mañana?

–No, va a viajar–dijo dejándose caer rendida en el sofá de la sala.

– ¿Ehh? Es una pena.

Minutos después la cena estaba lista y la familia completa. Transcurrió como de costumbre, tan animada como los Hinamori podían, tan vergonzosa como Amu temía siempre.

–Qué lindo su cabello~

La expresión de su hermana le llamó la atención, estaba acompañándola en su habitación, aunque realmente estaba lejos de ella. Desde el balcón se veía sorprendida mirando hacia el edificio. La hermana mayor se asomó también pero sólo desde el ventanal del balcón. Y encontró en la entrada del edificio una rubia, sus cabellos eran largos y lisos. Realmente era muy lindo su cabello. Se preguntó cómo se vería su maestra de inglés con el cabello suelto, ya que siempre lo llevaba amarrado en un moño alto. Seguro tenía tan hermoso cabello como ese. Sabía que aquella joven que ahora miraban vivía en el mismo edificio que su amigo, pues siempre la veía entrar en el edificio. Parecía estudiante universitaria, no la veía en las mañanas, aseguraba que estudiaba en las tardes. Nunca la había visto acompañada, sólo una vez pero fue con Kukai. Cuando ella trató de molestarlo al día siguiente, él se defendió diciendo que era su vecina. Ella sintió que no quería tocar el tema aquel día, tal vez influía que por primera vez en su vida había terminado en la enfermería. Lo peor es que Amu se sentía culpable de eso. Días más tarde dio el tema por olvidado, ya que no los había visto nuevamente juntos.

–Ami, a dormir.

–Pero mañana no hay clases–reprochó la menor–. No seas malita~

–Mama y papa deben estar ya durmiendo…

A la menor se le iluminó el rostro, bajaron las escaleras con cuidado. Ya que no habían encendido las luces. Ambas se sentaron frente al televisor y la castaña eligió un canal donde siempre encontraba buenas películas, a su hermana le gustaban las comedias románticas. Mientras que ella pensaba que estaban muy usadas, no es que le disgustara verlas, pero la mayoría de veces se aburría cuando se imaginaba el final de la película. Más aún cuando su hermana misma era la primera en caer dormida, se preguntaba por qué la consentía tanto, claro que su mejor amigo era quien la engreía más.

Otra vez le llegaba a su mente la posibilidad de tener a su mejor amigo como algo más. ¿Estaba mal haber rechazado la oferta cuando él se la propuso? Tal vez estaría divirtiéndose en una saludable relación, después de todo en él confiaba ciegamente, ¿debía preguntárselo ella ahora?

No, era imposible, eran hermanos, estar juntos significaría cometer incesto, se sentiría raro. Es por esa razón que ella dijo que mejor que como estaban no podían estar, no fue rechazo puesto que él tampoco se lo preguntó directamente. Fue como si hiciese una hipótesis y ella recreó en su mente tantas imágenes que su rostro tomó tanto o más colores que un arcoíris.

—Amu~ Ve a tomar tu desayuno, yo te aviso si Kukai sale por esa reja—dijo su madre sonriente en la mañana.

Había logrado llevar a su hermana a la cama y ella misma había logrado cambiarse de ropa para poder dormir tranquila en la suya propia. Se había levantado temprano, para poder despedir a Souma, quien hasta ahora –nueve horas y quince minutos de la mañana- no salía. Hinamori Midori sabía lo importante que era ese joven para ella, sabía también y la ponía triste el hecho de saber que tal vez nunca serían pareja. Es un buen chico y ella lo aprobaba, pero al verlos juntos no podía sentir la química que ella sentía con su esposo, aunque le gustaría equivocarse. Mientras que su esposo agradecía que así fuera, era muy egoísta con sus dos _tesoritos._ Le caía bien el chico, era inteligente, amable, caballero y se notaba a legua que le importaba su hija mayor, pero ella estaba muy joven para casarse. Sí, la sola idea que ella tuviera un enamorado significaría matrimonio para la cabeza de la familia y él no estaba dispuesto a dar bendiciones. A pesar de que muchas veces fuese el menor de los Souma quien se encargaba de traerla sana y salva en las noches que se quedaba hasta tarde fuera de casa. Él seguía siendo feliz mientras sus esposa no le dijera que había sentido química con alguno de los chicos que ella les presentaba.

Amu se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana habiendo terminado ya su desayuno, ni señal del castaño por ninguna parte. La progenitora entonces le dijo que mejor lo fuera a buscar, después de todo no sería la primera vez que entraba en el edificio, aseguraba que tampoco la última. No fue difícil convencer a Tsumugu, pues no estaba. _Gracias al cielo._ Amu pudo respirar tranquila antes de salir de casa con sus propias llaves sin tener a su padre llorando o discutiendo el tema de que fuese sola en la mañana al departamento de un adolescente que vivía solo.

Agradeció el hecho de que una familia saliera en ese momento y no tener que llamar al timbre que seguro se demoraría en atender, por consiguiente se demoraría en abrir la reja. Se internó en el edificio después de agradecer a la familia y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí misma. Se dirigió a las escaleras, puesto que el ascensor seguía en reparación desde hace unas semanas y se dio fuerzas para subir los diez pisos que tenía arriba de ella.

Cabía la posibilidad de que el castaño se hubiese ido en la madrugada y la batería se le hubiese muerto, ya que sonaba apagado cada vez que lo llamaba. Pero lo podía comprobar entrando en su departamento con la llave de repuesto que esconde en el bolsillo de la parte de atrás de la alfombra en el piso. Si todo estaba apagado y "ordenado" significaría que ya no se encontraba allí.

Llegando a su puerta entonces, primero tocó tres veces y cansada ya de esperar se agachó para sacar la pequeña llave color bronce. Giró la llave, empujo la puerta, y encontró su celular, lo había dejado en el bar de la cocina. También sus llaves estaban ahí, sus zapatillas favoritas, pero las luces apagadas, excepto la de la lámpara de la sala. Que daba un tono anaranjado a la habitación y alumbraba muy poco la cocina, el comedor y el pasadizo por donde se llegaba al baño y a las dos habitaciones.

— ¿Kukai?—llamó ella acercándose al pasadizo, él solía asustarla cuando entraba a su hogar de esa manera. Así que esta vez tomó precauciones y entró en el cuarto del muchacho con una de sus ballerinas en la mano. — ¿Kukai?

Bajo la cama, detrás de la puerta, en el armario… no había señales de vida, de lo que si, era su ropa. Toda su ropa –supuso- colgada. La maleta que usaba cuando viajaba estaba ahí dentro también, suponía que no tenía cosas adentro pues no pesaba nada. Se extrañó bastante. _¿Se había ido sin nada?_ No, su celular y llaves de segura las necesitaría.

Se dirigió al baño, cepillo de dientes, toallas, champú, jabón… no había llevado nada realmente.

Caminó a la cocina y se fijó que había traído bolsas de compras… lo que obviamente significaba que cocinaría aquel día. Él siempre compraba verduras frescas cuando quería ensalada para eses mismo día. Estaba también una botella de champagne y una torta pequeña… _¿Puede comprar licor?_

Nada concordaba, ¿qué pasaba aquí?

Suspiró rendida y se dirigió a la puerta, tal vez alguien vendría a vigilar su morada mientras estaba fuera y ella estaba pensando mal. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó voces… su voz. Se empinó para llegar a ver por el ojal de la puerta y asegurarse de que su maquiavélica mente no le jugaba una mala pasada. Pero efectivamente era él, sin camisa, con unos jeans rotos, descalzo, _piercing_ en la oreja y cabello desordenado. Era Kukai y estaba sonriendo, demasiada felicidad en esa expresión. Vio entonces a quien tenía presa de la cintura. Puerta de al frente abierta, música en inglés se escuchaba hasta donde ella estaba claramente, _Coldplay._ La cabellera rubia hecha un moño improvisado tal vez no lo hubiese hecho tan evidente si es que la mujer no hubiese estado usando lentes sin montura también.

—Hoshina-sensei…—susurró inconscientemente.

Sonreía divertida y también parecía feliz. Ahora que se fijaba más, la profesora traía solamente un polo y vaya que lo reconocía. Hasta ella lo había usado. Pero fue un día de lluvia que no pudo entrar a su casa por olvidarse las llaves. Aseguraba que la situación que los comprometía a ambos era diferente, muy diferente.

—Si no me baño en MI baño, me voy a demorar más y no hemos comido nada. Necesito hacer el desayuno-

— _Silence, please_ —dijo juguetona poniendo un dedo en sus labios—. Se supone que yo cocinaría hoy… por eso hice compras ayer.

— ¿Cómo lograrás eso sin quemar mi cocina?—preguntó sarcástico.

—Creo que tuve un buen maestro—dijo guiñándole un ojo—. _Kid._

—Creo que te gusta ese castigo—dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y sus labios se fundían en un beso.

La expresión del rostro de Hinamori mayor no tenía nombre, muy aparte de que se tornó rojo al distinguir como su mejor amigo bajaba sus manos de su cintura a su-

Apartó la mirada bruscamente y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos. _¿Estoy dormida?_ Si era así, ¿por qué soñaba con que su amigo y su maestra tuvieran una relación prohibida?

* * *

 **Tenía esta idea desde hace bastante tiempo, tengo los tres primeros capítulos D: Espero terminar el fic lo antes posible y colgar hoy actualización de Un pequeño jueguito y Hitman. Oh-oh. Para las que seguían Autógrafo, las actualizaciones las estoy subiendo a Wattpad xd.**

 **Espero reviews~ Me voy antes de que se me haga tarde, mi clase de dibujo es importante 'A'**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Capítulo II

**Buenos/as días, tardes, noches~ No puedo creer que lean y no dejen reviews D: Si no fueran por las gráficos de tráfico, ni me entero y caigo en depresión severa. ¿Cómo es posible que hallan leído aproximadamente 41 personas y ninguna se atrevió a decirme algo? Ojalá se queden sin cataclismo Ò_Ó**

 **Necesito opiniones, así que... TU! Si TUUU~ Amable lector/a que se pasó el anterior capítulo sin dejar review, no te cuesta nada decir que te gustó.**

* * *

 **Rated: T**

 **Advertencia: Universo alterno**

 **Parejas: AmuxIkuto-centric-, KukaixUtau**

 **Declaimer: Shugo Chara** **© PEACH-PIT (#Respect)**

* * *

 **Capítulo II:** Cuando todo parece perdido.

El castaño sonrió enamorado. Haberse involucrado con una joven mayor que él no había sido tan malo. Al principio tenía miedo de que ella no lo tomara enserio, pero ahora tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo, que ya tenía vagos recuerdos de ese sentimiento.

La profesora de inglés de la preparatoria, era la más joven, había tenido una carrera de tres años al salir de la preparatoria. Y se encontraba trabajando el mismo día que se graduaba. Vivía sintiendo que el amor no era para ella, que si encontraba a un hombre mayor, que supiera cocinar y estuviera dispuesto para ella 24/7 estaría dispuesta al matrimonio. Porque prefería meterse con un viejo con plata a ser dejada de lado por un hombre que tal vez en algún momento buscaría a alguien menor por estar ella muy vieja. Lo que era ilógico teniendo en cuenta que no aparentaba la edad que tenía.

Había sido aceptada en la preparatoria en donde Ikuto le había conseguido un puesto, era de suplente al principio. Por el embarazo de una docente. Pero al notar su gran desempeño en la materia, no hubo duda en ninguno cuando la ascendieron rápidamente.

Sus alumnos eran difíciles, pero qué es la vida sin retos. Ya ahora podía decir que tenía el respeto de cada uno, no había alguien que se atreviera a bromear con la linda profesora de inglés. Ni si quiera sus compañeros de trabajo.

Entonces llegó nuevamente la ceremonia de apertura, le tocaba por vez primera –aunque no hubiese pasado más de un año de enseñar ahí- estar en la puerta de entrada. Bastantes de primer año la miraban asombrados, otros queriendo gastar alguna broma eran interrumpidos por su mirada cortante. Pero esa mirada cambió de semblante al notar como un alumno, al parecer también de primer año, estaba mirando su celular sin cruzar la calle mientras los demás entraban. Cabellera castaña desordenada, ojos esmeralda, camisa fuera del pantalón, corbata desajustada y zapatillas… ¿zapatillas? No tenía que tomar en cuenta los piercings de sus orejas para darse cuenta de que era uno de esos adolescentes rebeldes y sabelotodo. Pero sintió cierta duda cuando vio como una chica de su misma edad se le lanzaba al cuello. Cabello rosado, no muy largo, con una equis sujetando un mechón en lo alto de su cabeza. Blusa también fuera de la falda –no del todo-, corbata no muy ajustada, con su saco bien puesto. Zapatillas al igual que él, y medias tan largas que por un momento creyó que la falda era igual de corta que todas, las medias ayudaban a esconder este pequeño detalle. Se veía que eran pareja, estaban bien abrazados, conversando animadamente cuando alguien llamó a la joven y se abrazó a ella. La niña, porque parecía una niña, era un poco más baja que la pelirrosada y parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Su abundante cabellera rubia ondulada no se veía desordenada, a pesar de llevar suelto el cabello. Su flequillo abundante estaba por encima de unos ojos grandes que brillaban de sólo mirar a la que parecía ser su mejor amiga. A diferencia del par, ella iba con el uniforme correctamente puesto, usaba zapatos y sus largas piernas eran escondidas por pantis blancas. _Adorable._ Encima de su flequillo iba un lazo negro, resaltando bastante por el color de su cabello, se preguntó que champú usaría y si el acondicionador era tan bueno. No pasó mucho para que el castaño volteara en su dirección… o eso creyó al principio. Llamó a un rubio que estaba a punto de entrar, le gritó por su nombre y los demás se le unieron. El rubio de ojos rubí se giró sorprendido y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro cruzó la pista en dirección a sus amigos. Todos se abrazaron juntos al estar finalmente reunidos y cruzaron juntos la pista, el par de rubios hablando animadamente y el par rebelde también. _Parece que hay nuevas parejitas este año._

Eso tenía la profesora al final del día, a final del mes, el par de rubios habían sido nominados como el rey y la reina, la pareja dorada. Y los rebeldes eran ahora: el _As_ y la _"cool & spicy"_ rompecorazones.

La pelirrosada era un imán, tanto de chicos como problemas, más de tardanzas que de otro tipo de problemas. En especial en la clase de su hermano, él tampoco parecía llevarse bien con la alumna, aunque el tratase de verse indiferente al tema no podía engañar a su hermana.

Pero a ella realmente no le importaba, eran otro grupo de esos peculiares que conocía. Nada fuera de lo normal. Ella tenía que seguir con sus clases.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el día de la entrega de ensayos, descubriera el del castaño tan interesante. El de la rubia hablaba de un programa de comedia, el rubio hablaba de un mundo mejor, la pelirrosada había hablado de su padre pero el castaño…

 _Mis mejores amigos serán siempre lo más importante a pesar de todo. Arriesgaría cualquier cosa por ellos._

Se enteró de que ninguno de los cuatro tenía relación con alguno. De las personalidades que contrastaban con lo que el resto creía saber. De lo importante que podía llegar a ser una persona para alguien que se lo tomaba enserio. Y pasó por su cabeza que si aquel castaño fuese al menos de su edad se permitiría fantasear. _Claro que no._ Intentó borrar entonces la idea de su mente. Intentó.

Las clases de inglés seguían su curso, ella sólo veía al grupo que aquel año compartían aula.

Se dio cuenta de que dejaron que una chica pelirroja de carácter infantil se uniera a su grupo y a la semana siguiente parecían ser amigos de toda la vida. Yuiki Yaya, parecía, conocer bien a los dos chicos del cuarteto, a la pelirrosa un poco menos y a la petiza casi nada. Después de encontrar su ensayo, descubrió que efectivamente así era. Conocía al grupo de años atrás, por motivos de trabajo de sus padre se había mudado y había vuelto para terminar preparatoria en Osaka. Aunque esa había sido la introducción, ya que la realidad era que había hablado de los niños.

—Hoshina-sensei… ¿qué capta tanto su atención?

La profunda voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos. Eran ya los últimos días de la primera mitad del año escolar. Las notas habían cerrado, algunos alumnos había desaprobado, no más del promedio que solía desaprobar el año anterior. Nada preocupante.

—Trato de entender el futbol—dijo con la mirada fija en la cancha.

— ¿Tu? ¿Utau, tienes fiebre?—preguntó preocupado.

—Hablo enserio—dijo mirándolo—. No le encuentro lo gracioso—dijo cuándo el mayor comenzó a reír.

—No me digas que hay algún niño que te inquieta—dijo divertido.

La bella profesora rubia se sintió ofendida. _Por supuesto que no._ Pero no dijo nada, no tenía por qué aclarar lo evidente. Era una pérdida de tiempo cuando a Ikuto le entraba algo en su cabeza, por lo que se limitó a seguir con su vista en la cancha.

—Souma juega bien—dijo de repente.

— ¿Disculpa?

Él la miró sin pestañear.

— ¿No lo estabas mirando a él?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tus ojos brillosos al momento en que ha anotado el gol.

 _Rayos._

—Debes estar mal de la vista.

—Utau, no juegues con fuego… recuerda no darle alas a quien no puede volar.

—Los pingüinos no vuelan, aun así tiene alas.

Su hermano la miró sin comprender. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Ella se dio cuenta muy tarde de sus propias palabras.

—Utau.

—No quiero escucharte, ya tuve suficiente de-

Su hermano la detuvo poniendo una mano delante de ella, por lo que no pudo terminar de hablar y volteó en la misma dirección de su mayor. El partido seguía, pero sin el castaño, lo habían venido a buscar la pelirroja, junto a dos chicas más, una castaña y una peliazulada. El par de rubios que se encontraban mirando el partido también se acercaron, era obvio que algo pasaba. La expresión del deportista cambió muy rápido y se fue corriendo seguido de los demás que habían estado hablando.

—Algo anda mal—aseguró siguiéndolos con la mirada.

— ¿Me pierdo de algo?—preguntó ella mirándolo preocupada.

—Esa la típica expresión de alguien que está por meterse en problemas.

—Ikuto—dijo restándole importancia—, ellos siempre se meten en-

—Serios, problemas, Utau—dijo antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a donde ellos habían ido.

—Si me explicaras, podría comprender—dijo un poco preocupada.

—Pelea.

 _¿Qué?_

Se imaginó al oji esmeralda en una pelea… no le gustaba la idea. " _Arriesgaría cualquier cosa por ellos."_

Se estremeció tan sólo recordar lo que había leído, tenía miedo de que realmente arriesgara todo.

Se dirigían a la parte más alejada, habían árboles cerca de ahí. Así que fácilmente podrían quedarse sin ser vistos. Los docentes se apresuraron para no perderlos de vista, aunque el destino era obvio para ambos, aunque la situación no se la podían imaginar.

—Oh. Créeme que si yo fuera su novio me encargaría de que no se metiera en este tipo de problemas.

El tono de voz sarcástico y enojado no era común en él, sus ojos amatistas no podían creer lo que veían. Tres chicos de último año, uno más cerca de Kukai. Detrás de este último, estaba el rubio que de tanto en tanto volteaba a ver a sus amigas, parecía también estar deteniendo a la rubia petiza. Mientras que las tres que habían ido en busca de Souma abrazaban a una pelirrosada muy asustada.

—Oye. Vámonos—le dijo uno de último año que estaba más atrás.

—Espera, necesita aprender una lección—dijo acercándose más al menor con claras intenciones de golpearlo.

La maestra estaba a punto de intervenir, pero el otro docente la detuvo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que el _As_ tenía su título por algo, de hecho que no pudo evitar de todo el golpe, pero la fuerza con que lo devolvió era de envidiar. Los tres chicos se miraron sorprendidos, ayudaron rápidamente a ponerse de pie a quien había caído.

—Tu reputación no estará arruinada, sólo lárgate—siseó el que parecía ganador de una gran lucha.

Los tres no dijeron nada y los dos que estaban bien parados ayudaron al que seguía tambaleándose.

—De ellos me encargo yo. Tú cuida de Souma, que le curen esa herida.

—Pero-

Ya se había ido detrás de los mayores.

 _¿Qué se supone que haga?_

—Oh por Dios… Kukai, te ha roto el labio—exclamó la más infantil.

—Él quedó peor—dijo sonriendo, ella se preguntó cómo podía sonreír.

—Kukai, esto es serio…—intervino el denominado rey.

—Tranquilos, mírenme, estoy bien—dijo alzando sus brazos—. Ahora váyanse, falta poco para que suene el timbre.

—Pero-

—Amu—dijo tomándola del rostro—, estoy bien, iré a la enfermería.

—Lo siento—dijo con obvias ganas de llorar.

—No llores, si estuviese en el suelo tal vez te permitiría llorar—dijo riendo—, pero estoy bien—dijo cargándola de la cintura—, quiero que sonrías, ¿bien?

Ella asintió efusivamente antes de ser depositada en el suelo, sonriendo lo más sinceramente que podía.

—Apuren el paso, necesito estar solo para poder pensar en qué decirle a la linda enfermera—dijo con una mano en su mentón.

—Enfermo—acusó la reina divertida.

—Te vemos en clase Souma-san—dijeron el par de chicas extra en grupo.

Él levantó una mano en señal de despedida, aun sonriendo. Cuando se fueron, suspiró con algo de molestia y comenzó a caminar al gran lavadero. Mojó su herida, no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor cuando el agua hizo contacto con la comisura de su boca. Sacó su celular del pantalón de su uniforme y presionó un botón a un lado, la cámara se activó y la utilizó como espejo. Era obvio que si sus hermanos estuvieran en la ciudad le harían preguntas… _Preguntarían si el otro quedó peor—_ pensó con una sonrisa, que también le dejó una mueca de dolor—. _Genial, tampoco puedo sonreír._

Pero había podido proteger a su _hermanita_ , y eso era lo que llenaba en ese momento.

Cuando la secundaria terminó, creyó que no podría con el examen para aquella preparatoria a donde Amu, Rima y Tadase estaban empeñados en entrar. Así que se desconectó del mundo y estudió día y noche para el examen. Cuando sus hermanos mayores se enteraron del logro, hicieron un "pequeño" regalo para el menor. Un departamento. Le dijeron que el hecho de que en ese momento comenzaba a vivir solo significaba que tenían la suficiente confianza en él. Porque les había demostrado que podía lograr todo lo que se propusiese y por eso podían dejarlo vivir por su cuenta. Todos habían conseguido trabajo fuera, de esa manera cada uno lo apoyaría con los gastos.

El primer día de clases, al ver a su primer amor correr hacia él supo que habían valido la pena todas esas noches sin dormir. Todas esas llamadas ignoradas hacia sus amigos. Porque ahora podría compartir tres años más con ellos. La _muñequita de porcelana_ fue recibida de la misma forma entre sus brazos y por supuesto su pequeño rey también. Los cuatro juntos para un nuevo año, una nueva etapa en sus vidas, eso pudo expresarlo muy bien en el ensayo que le dejó su profesora de inglés… Una de las mejores sorpresas del año fue Yaya. A quien ahora verían todos los días después de tantos años separados. Fue incluida en el grupo casi tan rápido como que su amigo rubio se enamoraba de una alumna de intercambio, a quien él mismo le dejó una carta que el rey no tenía planeado entregarle ni en el más feliz de sus sueños. Su vida estaba cambiando en poco tiempo pero el gran cambio… fue ella.

Hoshina Utau no era para él una alumna más lamentablemente. Aquel primer día de clases, la había visto en la entrada al llegar al frente de la institución. Limpiaba sus lentes para luego sacar su celular y sonreír divertida al mirar la pantalla, pensó que nunca antes había visto a una mujer sonreír tan sinceramente. Una mujer. Se dio cuenta entonces por la vestimenta que traía puesta, que no era una alumna y se sonrojó mucho por sus impuros pensamientos hacia la mayor. Pero no podía detener su mente, mucho menos cuando entró junto con sus tres mejores amigos. Al pasar a su lado y notar su mirada en ellos, se permitió pensar en que tal vez sólo lo miraba a él. _¿Por qué no soñar un poco?_ Había pensado.

Las clases de inglés fueron más tortuosas de lo que pensó, quería verla todo el tiempo… Eso se estaba convirtiendo en un gran problema, no estaba bien, no moralmente. No podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran al cuerpo de su profesora cuando estaba escribiendo en la pizarra o paseándose por el aula en algún examen. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el color lila. Aún más, se dio cuenta de que a ella le quedaban perfectamente bien, hacían juego con su piel clara y sus cabellos rubios.

Sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho, no la había visto sonreír como aquella vez en la entrada. Los chistes que hacía en clase sólo hacían ladear su sonrisa, no podía ni si quiera lograr que mostrara su perfecta dentadura. Así que uno de esos días, el día que fue a buscarla para entregarle su ensayo que estaba terminando a última hora, estaba pensando en mil y un maneras de sacarle una sonrisa. Metido en sus ideas estaba cuando escuchó la más linda melodía que jamás había escuchado… Hoshina-sensei cantaba y su voz era hermosa, no, más que eso, no había un adjetivo que pudiese describir tanta perfección. Sintió su corazón latir apresurado y sus manos sudorosas, comprendió así que estaba perdido y no había vuelta atrás. Entró a la sala de profesores que estaba vacía a excepción de ella, quien lo miró sorprendida, el sonrojo en sus mejillas hubiese pasado por alto si él no hubiese estado tan interesado en ella.

—Debería ser cantante.

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de dejarle el ensayo en su escritorio y darse la vuelta, no sin haberse percatado de su evidente sonrojo antes de abandonar el despacho. Se permitió esta vez soñar con ella, soñar que las diferencias entre ellos no eran tantas y ella podría estar a su lado. Esas ilusiones se fueron por el caño cuando la vio reír, carcajearse junto a _él._

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el profesor de música, el profesor "favorito" de su mejor amiga. Ahora sentía que compartía el mismo odio que ella hacia aquel hombre. Pues él había logrado con dos palabras lo que el castaño había intentado en incontables clases de inglés.

Ese viernes no había sido diferente a muchos, pero las cosas amenazaban con serlo en el receso después del almuerzo. Todo había comenzado cuando llegaron Yaya, Wakana y Manami al partido, se veían preocupadas, y no era para menos. Unos chicos mayores estaban hostigando a la primogénita de los Hinamori. Ella se había ilusionado con un chico de último año, pero este tenía otras intenciones. El oji esmeralda sintió hervir la sangre cuando el chico en cuestión había tomado de la cintura a la fuerza a su amiga. La pelea que tuvo terminó en empate, al menos así quiso dejarlo el mayor, quien no dijo nada por vergüenza a haber perdido con alguien menor que él.

Cuando se estaba lavando su herida sólo pensaba en cómo tal vez si Amu no se hubiese metido en problemas, Utau lo habría seguido mirando jugar. Podría jurar al cielo que lo estaba mirando durante el partido tanto o más como podía jurar que había sido ella su motivación para ese gol. Aunque en ese momento su traicionera mente le trajo el recuerdo completo, percatándose de que Tsukiyomi-sensei había estado a su lado durante ese momento. Otra vez ilusiones abajo.

—Deberías verte la herida—dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

Empero ahora que estaba a su lado, él con la cara mojada y un tanto sudorosa… herido también, las ilusiones afloraban una vez más.

—Hoshina-sensei…

Los ojos esmeraldas estaban sorprendidos, no se esperaban encontrarla, no a ella. No cuando él se sentía en el estado más humillante posible. Y ella lo miraba con pena, él no quería su pena, no la de ella, mucho menos la de ella.

—Vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería—dijo fríamente.

En ese momento pudo percatarse de que estaba hablando en japonés y no su usual inglés. Lo hablaba tan perfecto como el otro idioma, lo hizo recordar cuando la escuchó cantar.

—No es necesario… no quiero incomodarla.

Ella miró en otra dirección y luego suspiró.

—Si vas solo, la linda enfermera te hará preguntas—dijo dejando una de sus manos en su cadera.

Él respiró profundamente, estaba seguro que si no se controlaba, terminaría por cumplir una de sus más profundas pero inocentes fantasías.

—Está bien—dijo girándose, comenzando a caminar mientras la profesora lo seguía detrás.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la enfermería. Al llegar abrió el deportista la puerta, ambos cayeron en cuenta de que -convenientemente- la enfermera no se encontraba. Así que después de tanta insistencia Souma aceptó que ella le curara una herida, tenía práctica de cuando Ikuto se metía en problemas y no quería decírselo a su madre.

—Lo siento—se disculpó preocupada y arrepentida cuando el menor se quejó—. He estado fuera de práctica.

Esto lo sorprendió.

— ¿Era enfermera?

—No—dijo volviendo a acercar el algodón con alcohol yodado a la comisura de sus labios—. Solía curar a mi hermano cuando llegaba de alguna pelea.

—No sabía que tenía hermanos, Hoshina-sensei.

Ella le sonrió sin dejar su trabajo.

—Trabaja aquí—dijo aún con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de la sorpresa del castaño—. ¿No adivinas quién es, Souma-kun?

—Para nada—dijo el sonriendo del lado que no estaba herido—. _Surprise me._

Ella rió botando el algodón al tacho cercano.

—Tsukiyomi Ikuto es mi hermano mayor, nos llevamos dos años—dijo buscando alcohol en el botiquín.

—Es broma, ¿verdad?—preguntó sintiéndose ridículo al caer en cuenta de que se había sentido celoso del hermano de ella. _Soy patético._

— _No_ —dijo en inglés, volviendo a acercarse a él—. Tenemos apellidos diferentes porque crecimos con nuestros padres separados, aun así somos muy cercanos. Creo que esto si te ardera, mucho.

Dicho y hecho. Kukai vio estrellas por un momento.

—Así que Tsukiyomi-sensei se metía en problemas en la preparatoria—dijo cuando ya había detenido el ardor en su rostro.

—Demasiados—admitió la profesora dirigiéndose al baño—. ¿Tú tienes hermanos, Souma-kun?

—Kukai—dijo sugiriendo su nombre—. Y sí, cuatro hermanos mayores.

Ella estaba sorprendida ya de que lo dejara llamarlo por su nombre, más sorpresa hubo en ella cuando le dijo que era el menor de cuatro hermanos.

—He sido el encargado de los recados por largos años, interminables peleas y luchas para decidir quién se quedaba con el último pedazo de pizza o quien iba a comprar el pan en las mañanas.

—Debe haber sido difícil.

—Divertido—agregó él sonriendo—. Pero sí, difícil.

Se imaginó al castaño pequeño, de sonrisa risueña y grandes ojos esmeraldas. Pero cuando ese pequeño vino corriendo hacia ella diciéndole mamá, se preocupó. _Basta Utau._

—En la noche tal vez podría ver nuevamente esa herida—dijo dejando algunas cosas en su lugar.

— ¿En la noche?

—Somos vecinos, ¿recuerdas?

Y ahora recordaba él porque cada día su obsesión se retroalimentaba. Ella vivía en el departamento frente al suyo.

—Claro, espero no molestarla por eso…

—Para nada—dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta—, puedes llamarme Utau, me haces sentir vieja cuando yo te digo Kukai—agregó guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

Ambos al estar lejos del otro no comprendían del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras que la mayor se recriminaba por haberle guiñado un ojo el menor sentía como la felicidad desbordaba de él.

La última clase se la pasó en la luna, estaba pensando en lo linda que era su profesora cuando sonreía y decía su nombre. _¿Cuándo me volví tan patético?_ No tenía la respuesta para eso, se sentía tan contento. La sola idea de que su maestra fuese a ver como estaba lo torturaba, ¿estaría bien si le invitaba a cenar? Sólo sería para agradecerle por curarle, no tenía por qué haber otra intención. _¿Desde cuándo estoy lleno de intenciones ocultas?_ Otra pregunta que no podía responderse, trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo en dibujar bien una jarra pero le resultaba imposible. Amu lo notó, pero no dijo nada, creyó que aún pensaba en por qué se metía en tantos problemas. Lo creyó aún más cuando él desapareció sin dejar rastro al acabar el horario escolar. Todo el grupo lo hizo, pues era costumbre que caminaran juntos a sus casas. Lo llamaron al celular, pero no contestó, supusieron que era algo importante lo que lo había obligado a salir prácticamente volando.

Camino a su casa el deportista se pasó por un _konbini(1),_ compró lo que necesitaba y se dirigió a su humilde hogar. Debía apresurarse si quería sorprenderla, porque estaba completamente seguro de que algo como aquello no se volvería a repetir.

Mientras que la profesora no sabía si podía permitirse dejar de corregir los exámenes o irse a su hogar y no atrasar más el "evento". No quería ir de noche, algo le decía que ir de noche podría traer otras consecuencias. _Podría ir a la cárcel por esto._

La noche llegó rápido, más para ella que para él, que cuando tocaron a su puerta, tenía todo listo. Bueno, casi todo.

—Disculpe… yo-o… no creí que… uhm…

Sus mejillas se habían tornado tan rojas, que pudo por un momento separar sus ojos de su torso desnudo –y bien formado- a sus mejillas, era la primera vez que lo veía tan avergonzado y... _tartamudeando_. Kukai había abierto la puerta a toda velocidad con la intención de no hacerla esperar de pie afuera, terminando sólo con sus jeans gastados y la toalla alrededor de su cuello. Realmente había estado esperando aquel toque por casi cuatro horas, no hab{ia sido consciente de que no terminaba de vestirse al abrir la puerta. Nunca pensó tartamudear nervioso frente a una mujer.

—Sólo ponte… algo—dijo sonriendo, desviando su mirada.

—Claro—dijo corriendo a su habitación y cogiendo un polo blanco.

Tsukiyomi menor pudo respirar tranquila cuando él se fue, no sabía si alguna expresión en su rostro la había delatado. Esperaba que no fuera así. Después de golpearse ligeramente ambas mejillas, pasó con una caja entre sus manos, y una bolsa blanca colgando de su muñeca izquierda. Cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Ya cenó, sensei?

Utau lo miró esta vez con el polo puesto, de alguna manera sin el uniforme podría verse de su edad. Lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza del menor. Su profesora se veía de la misma edad que su mejor amiga vestida con esa ropa, la cual le había sido difícil de escoger a ella. Era muy consciente de que no debía ponerse un short, pero ese no era muy corto, y el polo era como cualquiera. Se había permitido peinarse como lo solía hacer antes, dos coletas altas… y sin lentes. Esto no ayudaba a Souma, quien no podía dejar de fantasear.

—No, tengo que calentar mi cena…

— ¿Calentarla? ¿Comerá su almuerzo?

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas antes de mirar en otra dirección claramente avergonzada.

—No… es comida pre preparada—admitió aún sin mirarlo—. No sé cocinar.

 _Perfecto._

—En realidad cociné, para dos, como agradecimiento—dijo sonriendo ya al lado de ella.

Lo miró hacia arriba, recién ahora podía darse cuenta de la gran diferencia de estaturas. Debido a los zapatos de taco le resultaba imposible percatarse en horario escolar.

—Me gustaría probar tu sazón—dijo sonriéndole.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, como si nada existiera, como si sólo fueran vecinos que querían compartir un momento fuera de la rutina. Ambos analizaban cada facción del rostro del otro, tratando de leer mentes, tratando de darse cuenta de cada mínimo detalle. Ella fue la primera en volver a la realidad al ver la gaza en la comisura de él.

—Veamos esa herida—dijo aclarándose la garganta—. Por cierto, traje tartaleta de fresa…

—Gracias…

La invitó a sentarse en su sillón más grande, así lo hizo, sentándose uno al lado del otro.

Quitó la gasa de su lugar y analizó la herida nuevamente.

En lo que ella se demoraba en limpiarle la herida y volver a curarla, el moreno se dedicaba a pensar en cómo podría aprovecharse de la situación. Sentía que si no lo hacía ahora, más tarde no volvería a tener esa oportunidad. Pero el perfume de ella y su shampoo no lo hacían pensar bien, no sabía que decirle realmente.

— ¿Me dirá si jalé el examen?

— _No_ —dijo en inglés divertida, la verdad no había jalado pero no quería darle el gusto de estar tranquilo.

— ¿No jalé o no me va a decir?

— _I don't know_ —dijo casi terminando con su trabajo.

Trató de pensar en algo más cuando ella botó lo que ya no le servía en la bolsa blanca donde había traído aquellas cosas.

— ¿Tiene novio?

Genial. La verdad es que quería poder ser directo sin sentirse avergonzado.

—No—dijo mirándolo extrañada—. ¿Te interesa mi vida amorosa, Kukai?

Bien, ese fue el detonante.

El más alto tomó su níveo rostro entre sus manos tan delicadamente, que ella pensó que era tan frágil que podría romperse. Cerró sus ojos cuando vio los de él entrecerrados y se dejó llevar por lo inevitable, porque muy en el fondo sabía lo mucho que quería eso. Los labios de él se movían lentamente sobre los de su mayor, intentando captar cada segundo en su memoria, cada sensación y cada detalle. Quería asegurarse que no estaba soñando como siempre lo hacía… porque sinceramente era lo único que soñaba, en besarla, sólo eso, sólo se conformaba con un beso. Era obvio que no sería él su primer beso, ni para él era el primero, pero ambos podían asegurar que era el primero con tantas emociones acumuladas.

—Utau, yo… realmente lo siento—dijo cuándo se separaron—. Pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de esto—dijo llevando su fina mano con uñas pintadas a su corazón agitado, ella sintió el latir rápido de este y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su fino rostro era una que él nunca antes había visto…

— _Let me teach you something new…_

Ella juntó sus labios nuevamente pero logró internar su lengua dentro, jugando un rato con la de él.

 _¿Estoy soñando?_

No podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba en ese instante, su amor platónico ya no lo era más… era correspondido, ¿verdad? ¿Eso quería decir el que ahora lo estaba besando tan ferozmente, verdad? Dejó las preguntas para después y se concentró en aprender algo nuevo, era lo que le había pedido la rubia, él obedecería. Aun cuando no sabía si aquella sensación de dedos femeninos enredándose en su rebelde cabellera se podía sentir más placentera. Aun cuando pensó que ese posesivo agarré de sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura podría quebrarla. Pero no pudo más cuando sintió una molestia entre sus piernas, necesitaba saber si sólo podía soñar o podía seguir viviendo aquello como algo futuro.

—Yo necesito saber…—dijo agitado—Siento que te quiero tanto que me podría quemar en este momento… _And you?_

Ella lo miró enternecida y depositó un dulce beso en nariz.

— _I love you kid._

Lo siguiente, ella no se lo esperaba, no del todo, si bien sabía que los adolescentes de ahora eran menos reservados… Terminar en una habitación, enseñándole algo más que otro idioma no estaba entre sus planes, no cabía en su cabeza cómo podía llegar a eso. Cómo él la pudo convencer de hacerlo. Después de tantos años de haber estado en abstinencia, un adolescente casto la había seducido para hacerlo nuevamente. Vaya que le había dolido, su cuerpo se había desacostumbrado a la presencia de un hombre… No es como si ella se hubiese acostado con muchos hombres, sólo habían sido dos, un amigo de su infancia del que creyó haber estado enamorada y otro tonto que no valía la pena detallar. Pero fue inevitable comparar su desastrosa primera vez con esta tercera –y aseguraba sería él la última- vez.

Souma Kukai, si bien le había admitido al principio, cuando estaban a penas sin polo cada uno, que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con ninguna mujer… no lo había demostrado realmente o tal vez ella había sido buena dando indicaciones. Había sido una buena idea, él la había convencido completamente de ello… Aunque se recriminaba una y mil veces que estaba mal, que había abusado de un menor y que había roto el taboo entre maestro y alumno… no merecía llamarse profesora. No después de eso.

Sin embargo, cada vez que el deportista la buscaba, la acompañaba, la miraba y compartían esos momentos que ella consideraba errores… Todo valía la pena, porque realmente deseaba ser profesora, pero no podía ignorar como latía su corazón cada vez que estaba a su lado. _Eso se escuchó tan cursi…_

Todo estaba bien, ya a medio año ambos sabían que hacer y qué no hacer, como actuar y como no actuar… que decir y que no… Ambos estaban estables emocionalmente, y se veían beneficiados de una u otra forma. Kukai había subido considerablemente sus notas de inglés, ahora hasta ayudaba a sus amigos. Utau podía hacer guisos, no se le quemaba el arroz, podía hacer ensaladas y buenos panqueques. Pero aún no habían pasado el filtro mayor: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Su hermano siempre insensible e indiferente parecía, por primera vez para Hoshina preocupado y algo reacio a la relación que mantenía su menor. En cuanto se lo comentó al castaño no pudo evitar que el mismo se dirigiera a hablarle del tema. ¿Qué habrían conversado aquel martes al final del horario escolar? Para ella siempre será un misterio.

Ahora estaban mejor que antes, a ella le gustaba verlo de esa manera. Pues si al principio hubieron peleas por algún tema de confianza, ahora parecían haberlo solucionado… Aunque de hecho el menor era el más celoso, como cuando todos comentaban que Ikuto y ella se habían casado por tener ahora el mismo apellido. Ellos no se molestaron en aclarar la situación, no vieron necesario ningún tipo de aclaración. Así que se tuvo que conformar ante todos los comentarios que hacían sus compañeros sobre la supuesta pareja. Eso no quiere decir que no aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para celarla, como el día anterior que estaban en el salón de clase.

Había ido Kukai a hablarle sobre salir el sábado temprano, pero ella le había dicho que era imposible, tenía que corregir exámenes el fin de semana y programar el control de lectura. Había festividades acercándose y ella era tutora de un salón de primer año… Gracias al cielo que tenía un buen alumno como delegado, era el hermano menor de una de las profesoras de la preparatoria. Aunque realmente no se parecían mucho en las personalidades.

Volviendo al tema, el menor había estado preguntando el por qué a todo lo que le respondía, parecía que realmente estaba motivado en convencerla de que se fueran de viaje. Hasta había tomado su mechón de cabello como siempre hacía cuando quería algo. No contó con que su hermano también tratara de convencerla para que se fuera, obvio que detuvo la acción porque ya había logrado conocer todos los indicios de cuando ambos querían algo más. Su comentario provocó que hablara en japonés mordazmente y de esta manera ambos comenzaron a discutir. El estudiante se dio por vencido y se despidió de ambos. Grande fue la sorpresa de los docentes al escuchar que Souma saludaba a su bien conocida mejor amiga. Tsukiyomi mayor, preocupado por el tema, se comenzó a acercar, para que la alumna no sospechara de aquella relación. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron como Hinamori era alzada cual saco de papas en el hombro de su mejor amigo, estaba sonrojada. Era nuevo para los hermanos ver ese detalle, nunca habían visto sus mejillas rojas ni su expresión avergonzada… ni si quiera cuando el joven de tercer año intentó hacerle daño.

Obviamente ese gesto de cargarla en su hombro era para celar a la rubia, que en efecto se encontraba un poco fastidiada después de este hecho. Lo extraño fue que su hermano no la molestara con ello ni tampoco se quedase para torturarla, pero no perdió más tiempo, tenía que ir de compras. Se encargaría de que él no se arrepintiese de no haber viajado, en realidad si quería viajar, pero tenía demasiado trabajo y era una adulta responsable.

Se fue a un supermercado, compró los alimentos de su lista, luego compró una torta… llevó tranquilamente las cosas a su departamento y se cambió. Tenía tiempo de sobra, el joven le había comentado que iría al karaoke con sus amigos para compensar el supuesto viaje. Se sentía un poco mal por ello, les había mentido sobre un viaje con sus hermanos para pasar todo el día con ella. No estaba segura de cómo resultaría eso, si bien quería pasar tiempo con él ese día por no haberlo hecho el año anterior… no sabía cómo resultaría. Quería que fuera especial. Y cuando hablaba de especial, se refería a _ese_ tipo de especial.

Vio llegar a Kukai a su departamento, tuvo que salir volando porque aún faltaban verduras… a él le gustaban las ensaladas frescas. Tenía que comprarlas ese día y ponerlas en el refrigerado para poder hacer la cena.

La cena salió bien al final, se tomaron tantas fotos que hasta ahora no podía creer lo obsesiva que podía llegar a ser con las _selfies_ cuando estaba con él. Obviamente todas las fotos estaban en su ordenador y no en alguno de los dos celulares, sólo una en el celular de él en donde no se veía el rostro de ella.

Ahora que había terminado de bañarse era momento de ir a su departamento para demostrarle que había aprendido más de lo que él podía creer. Todo iba a ser perfecto como la estupenda noche que compartieron.

Se puso un overol de jean y debajo un polo de mangas cortas, rosa pálido y sujetó su cabello en una cola baja. Tomó algunas de las verduras que había dejado en su refrigerador y se dirigió al de él.

—Niño, no crees que debes encender las luces…

No obtuvo respuesta.

Lo vio sentado en un sillón para uno, mirando hacia la ventana, parecía perdido, su mirada no tenía brillo. Supo entonces que algo andaba mal.

—Sólo decía… no tienes que tomártelo tan enserio… te digo niño porque-

—Lo sabe, Amu lo sabe.

El mundo entonces dejó de ser perfecto, al menos en ese instante.

* * *

(1)konbini: En español se traduce exactamente como tienda de conveniencia... No me gusta como suena, _convenience store_ suena mejor, pero quise dejarlo en el idioma original por si los quesos.

* * *

 **Aish~ Justo en la friendzone. Pobre Amu-chi. Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Por qué Amu no muere por el sexy neko hentai? Porque siempre se hace la difícil, pero caerá, igual que las demás pero diferente [?] Por cierto, ¿sabían que Utau podría ir a prisión por abuso a menores de edad? Ayer leí algo así en una página ponja. Pero no sé si la ley Romeo y Julieta -de USA- aplica... Aunque igual Ikuto hubiese ido a prisión en el anime, a menos que sus padres lo aprobaran n3n**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**


	3. Capítulo III

**Bien, debo admitir que dos son mejor que nada .-. Igual me siento triste por ti, persona cuyo nombre ni Pen-Name sé porque no me deja review, porque no tengo idea si te gusta o sólo estás tan aburrida que lees esto. Feelings out-**

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches en donde quiera que te encuentres, tardé un poco porque no quedaba satisfecha con ningún intento de tercer capítulo. Pero aquí tengo mi mejor esfuerzo que espero sea de su agrado OwO -aunque no me vayas a dejar review-**

 **Gracias a Dulce-Airs y Milenary (: por sus reviews. Este capítulo es para ustedes dos. Estoy resentida con el resto ¬¬ 177 vistas dice el gráfico de tráfico. Igual las amo a ustedes OwO. Basta de dramas estúpidos.**

* * *

 **Rated: T**

 **Advertencia: Universo alterno**

 **Parejas: AmuxIkuto-centric-, KukaixUtau**

 **Declaimer: Shugo Chara** **© PEACH-PIT (#Respect)**

* * *

 **Capítulo III:** Cuando todos se vuelven paranoicos.

El reloj seguía con su tic-tac retumbando en el salón, los alumnos lo ignoraban, o al menos trataban de. Pero para la profesora de inglés, ese examen en el que se había esforzado tanto para torturarlos, la estaba torturando a ella ahora… al igual que el molesto tic-tac. Miró su reloj en la muñeca, en su celular, en la pared… Quería salir corriendo, pero sería tan inmaduro, hasta ahora ninguna de sus decisiones se habían tomado a la ligera, no podía permitirse algo tan importante terminar de alguna ridícula manera. Debía de guardar la calma y recordar que ella mandaba en esa aula y tenía el poder suficiente como para jalar a una clase que desaprobaba. Pero en ese momento no se sentía con aquel poder…

Las horas de exámenes siempre habían sido para ella las mejores, era el momento y espacio en donde sentía que todo dependía de ella. En donde cada mínimo detalle era importante, porque si notaba algún tipo de plagio tenía la potestad de dibujar dos elipses rojos en la parte superior derecha de las hojas de examen. O advertir sobre tanta bondad y solidaridad.

— _Kirishima-san, I know you're a nice guy… but please, do YOUR exam, okay?_

El alumno asintió y bajó la hoja de su examen, su compañera sentada detrás de él sintió que su corazón se detenía. Si tan sólo la hubiese visto mirando su hoja, le hubiese anulado el examen a ella.

Y otra vez, cuando creía tener el poder, un par de ojos topacios la hicieron sentir vulnerable, no pudo evitar agachar su cabeza cuando notó ello.

 _Si ya terminó su examen—_ pensó—, _¿por qué no lo entrega?_

Era una buena pregunta.

Hinamori había sido la primera en comenzar a perder el tiempo, parecía que había resuelto todo tan rápido que no había pasado mucho desde que ella entregó las hojas. Pero sólo la miraba a ella.

Se preguntó a sí misma si había algo en su rostro, alguna marca o migaja, o quién sabe qué, que llamara tanto la atención de la alumna. Pero después de mirarse disimuladamente en la pantalla de su celular supo que no era así. Creyó entonces que algún botón de su blusa estaba abierto, luego se percató de que la blusa en sí estaba abierta porque debajo tenía puesto un vestido negro. Así que obviamente no era eso. Se preguntó si había algo escrito en la pizarra que la entretuviera, pero sólo estaba escrita la hora de comienzo del examen y la del fin de este mismo.

— _Hinamori-san_ —se atrevió a llamarla—, _do you have any question?_

La alumna se sorprendió de ello, qué hizo para que ella la llamara, porque ella había estado con la mirada perdida todo este tiempo. Realmente no tenía ni una pregunta.

— _No, thanks._

Empero, la rubia estaba tan paranoica que creía que la estaba mirando. ¿Y cómo rayos no estarlo? Sí esa misma estudiante había tocado su puerta un lunes en la noche, después de haber faltado a clases y después de dos días de enterarse que ella sabía que salía con su mejor amigo. _Take it easy._

Había estado pensando en alguna forma de que el castaño saliera de ese estado de depresión, había estado actuando de la misma forma desde ese sábado que la pelirrosada había descubierto su secreto. Quería verlo como antes, pero sabía que no dependía de ella la felicidad de su niño en ese preciso momento. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que tocaban su puerta.

Debió parecerle extraño desde el principio, Kukai tenía la copia de su llave al igual que Ikuto. Pero en ese momento estaba tan preocupada por otros asuntos que se limitó a ponerse de pie y caminar instintivamente hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches…

Tuvo que decirlo la menor, porque la rubia había quedado inmóvil. Ni su rostro mostraba algún tipo de emoción, una parte de ella pensaba que era una jugada de su mente queriéndola torturar con la imagen de la persona que sabía su secreto… Sólo cuando esta misma la saludó con una tímida sonrisa supo que no estaba alucinando.

—Buenas noches—pudo responder aún un poco desorientada.

Su alumna tampoco parecía en estar en el mejor estado, emocionalmente hablando.

—Disculpe por molestarla un lunes en la noche, Hoshina-sensei… Pero necesito ayuda con su curso.

Ella asintió y la dejó pasar, su piso siempre estaba ordenado, en especial su sala, así que no habría que preocuparse por ello. Lo que la carcomía desde el momento en el que pidió las típicas disculpas por intromisión al entrar a su hogar **(*)** , era el hecho de que era ELLA quien estaba ahí. Ahora arrodillada en un cojín cerca del _kotatsu_.

Tenía problemas con el " _Second Conditional_ ", o eso es lo que había comenzado a decirle, la profesora al final se dio cuenta de que tenía aún más problemas con los pasados, la gramática, y un poco del vocabulario. Así que su mente se enfocó en ella por dos largas horas, en donde Hinamori escuchaba atentamente a su profesora. Y por los ejercicios que respondía perfectamente, parecía estar dando resultados sus clases improvisadas.

No supo en qué momento exactamente hicieron una pausa, pero la pelirrosada había comenzado a comentarle sobre ella. Sus gustos, sus pesadillas… su infancia, sus padres… Se detuvo en su infancia más que nada, le comentó cómo conoció al castaño y lo terco que solía ser de pequeño, además de mimado por ser el menor de cuatro hermanos. La rubia reía con cada anécdota del grupo de amigos y ella se emocionaba aún más contando sus memorias. Hubo un momento en donde se animó a hablar sobre ella misma, porque la menor había dicho que seguía con dudas con respecto a su carrera. Le contó como decidió ser profesora y del idioma, que se graduó rápidamente y que su hermano la ayudaba bastante. La ojimiel le comentó que ese hermano parecía ser tan frío como el hielo y la ojiamatista le hizo prometer que no le contaría a nadie los secretos del profesor de música.

Sólo cuando el reloj dio las nueve y media, y la puerta se abrió como era costumbre para ella, cayó en la realidad.

—Hola Kukai.

Si bien el castaño fue muy expresivo, en ese momento él mismo no estaba seguro de la expresión en su rostro.

—Hola…

— ¿Te ayudo con las bolsas?—preguntó la mayor poniéndose de pie, distinguiendo muy bien que con su mirada le preguntaba qué rayos pasaba—. No preguntes—susurró antes de llevar las bolsas a la cocina.

—Utau, me está ayudando para el examen del miércoles—dijo su amiga aún sentada en el mismo lugar desde que había llegado.

El timbre del término de la hora y el examen la hizo volver al presente, los alumnos ya estaban pasando las hojas de atrás para adelante. Algunos protestaban otros miraban con horror, otros sacaban sus cuadernos para confirmar sus respuestas y otros hablaban entre ellos para comparar. Ella se despidió de todos, pero entre ellos no encontró a la pelirrosada.

Salió del aula y se encaminó a la sala de profesores, tendría dos horas sin hacer nada hasta el almuerzo y luego dos horas de clases con un salón de primer año. Y así acabaría su miércoles. Con muchas dudas en la cabeza igual que el martes.

—Planeta tierra llamando a Hoshina-sensei.

La voz masculina la trajo a la tierra, no literalmente claro. Pero de hecho que había dejado su mente ir a la luna.

— ¿Deseas algo?—preguntó sin dejar de ordenar los papeles de su lugar.

Ella se veía ansiosa y preocupada, eso no podía ocultárselo, a él no, la conocía de toda la vida.

—Peleaste con el niño…

Más que pregunta, a ella le sonó a afirmación, lo que la dejó notoriamente confundida.

— ¿Qué?

Su hermano enarcó una ceja y se apoyó ligeramente en su escritorio, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Entonces no sé qué pasó—dijo cruzándose de brazos—, ha estado distraído toda mi clase y cuando lo hice quedarse al último tuvo la misma reacción que tú.

Miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que no había ningún profesor cerca, debió suponerlo cuando su mayor le habló tan calmadamente.

—No, no ha pasado nada entre los dos.

—Estás frustrada sexualmente.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como las de un tomate y acto seguido lo golpeó, con las hojas que tenía entre sus manos, en el estómago.

— ¡Qué tienes en la cabeza, pervertido!

Él se limitó a sobarse donde le habían infringido dolor y se pasó la mano por sus hebras azuladas.

—Tienes cara de no haber tenido sexo últimamente, es todo.

— ¿Pue-des-ba-jar-tu-to-no-de-voz?—sentenció su hermana con una sonrisa nada amistosa.

Se encogió de hombros mientras que ella prendía su ordenador y revisaba algunas notas en su agenda, debía de revisar la lista de los chicos que participarían del festival para la primera semana de Septiembre. Porque pronto saldrían de vacaciones de verano por cuatro semanas y cuando volvieran todo estaría en orden. Una vez más, agradecía tener a un alumno tan aplicado y responsable como Sanjo Kairi.

Después de verificar los nombres de los alumnos de primer año divididos pudo suspirar tranquila, la habían hecho una de los docentes encargados del Festival Deportivo de ese año. Como de costumbre habían dividido a la clase en dos, al igual que a las otras clases desde primer a tercer año. De esta manera la preparatoria era dividida en dos grandes equipos. Tuvo entonces curiosidad si ella y el castaño habían terminado en el mismo equipo como el año anterior… Si era así, podría apoyarlo aunque fuese su profesora… _Focus._

—Hinamori no tendrá algo que ver en esto, ¿o sí?

La pregunta la sacó de entre sus pensamientos y quedó aún sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Amu?

 _Bingo._

—Pues yo preguntaba si Hinamori tenía que ver con que ustedes estén raros—dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez… ¿los descubrió?

—No digas tonterías… ¿No tienes exámenes qué revisar?

Su hermana sabía a la perfección que él tenía cierto recelo con aquella estudiante, no quería que las cosas se complicaran más para ella. Por esa razón, no le mencionaba nada sobre el tema al igual que el castaño…

Sin embargo, para Tsukiyomi mayor todo era claro como el agua ahora. Nunca antes había escuchado a su hermanita llamar por su nombre a la pelirrosada, lo que quería decir que ahora eran cercanas. Pero esto no lo hacía feliz, le recordó a la sensación que le recorrió cuando se enteró que el menor salía con Utau… Casi de la misma forma como había descubierto esto. Ella lo había llamado Kukai, y él había estado una semana pensando todo de muchas formas, demasiadas. Nunca antes había pensado que la soltería de su menor terminaría de esta manera, después de todo, ella siempre había asegurado sentirse atraída por hombres mayores.

Ella no se lo había admitido directamente, él había sacado la conclusión en la semana al ver como interactuaban. Y ella supo que sabía, cuando su carácter indiferente se había hecho presente, él sólo trababa de fingir que no le importaba… Obviamente estaba preocupado, y un poco molesto.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes para él esta vez, no era Hinamori Amu partícipe de la relación, pero estaba relacionada de alguna manera. Kukai era su mejor amigo, como un hermano para ella y seguro que tenía las mismas –o tal vez no- inseguridades que él tuvo en un momento. Muy por el contrario, ella tuvo que hablar con su hermana para poder quitar sus inseguridades al contrario de él que habló con Souma. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Porque quien se había acercado para hablar había sido el menor cuando debía ser al revés en su opinión. Y eso era algo que podía rescatar de la menor, ella se había acercado a la rubia para aclarar las cosas… ¿Cómo los había descubierto ella? ¿Fue acaso aquella vez que había estado en la puerta del salón donde estuvieron los tres? ¿Ella se había acercado realmente a Utau para aclarar las cosas? No podía asegurar nada, porque no sabía nada en este momento. La tortura para él siguió por horas y horas en donde trataba de concentrarse todo lo que su profesionalismo le daba.

—No necesitas preocuparte, Ikuto.

Eso había afirmado Souma al encontrarse con él en aquel entonces, cuando su hermana había comenzado su relación. La voz firme del castaño lo había hecho comprender que iba enserio, y que sus preocupaciones de una semana habían sido en vano. Ella estaba en buenas manos. ¿Eso también le habría dicho Utau a Hinamori? No, tal vez las cosas entre chicas habían sido diferentes. Usualmente –y para él- las mujeres tenían una forma muy complicada de pensar y ver las cosas. Además, Tsukiyomi aún se veía preocupada y ansiosa… había algo que se estaba perdiendo y no se lo había podido sacar al deportista. Sólo quedaba una salida para él… Aunque esa no le agradara mucho.

—Tsukiyomi-sensei…

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó esa voz llamándolo. Recordó que estaba en clase, con sus alumnos del viernes… miró con atención a quien lo había llamado. Era amigo de su –pequeño- cuñado, o al menos lo había visto celebrar, en el partido de ese receso, junto con él. Él y otro más que no estaba en clase… al igual que otro par de chicas que parecían perderse sus clases seguido. _¿No estábamos miércoles?_

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó mirando al muchacho.

—Pues, Nikaidou-san me dijo que Hinamori-san, Yuiki-san y Fuyuki se demorarían un poco pero llegarían esta vez.

—Bien—dijo simplemente mirando la puerta aún abierta… era raro que él dejara la puerta abierta pero parecía que hoy sería una excepción.

— ¿Revisará la tarea, sensei?—preguntó una alumna.

 _¿Dejé tarea?_

—Sí, déjenlas en el escritorio—dijo poniéndose de pie—. No haremos clase hoy así que pueden conversar o lo que sea…—agregó mientras salía del salón—…sólo no me metan en problemas.

Comentarios sobre su extraño humor se hicieron presentes pero de inmediato comenzaron a hablar de temas como las vacaciones y el festival deportivo…

Así pudo salir tranquilo del aula y mirar la pantalla de su celular con aburrimiento. Tenía que pensar en cómo intervendría a la muchacha sin que sonase algo ansioso. _Esto es ridículo._

— ¿Sensei?

La voz infantil de Yuiki llamó su atención, tal vez había pasado tiempo de no escuchar su voz.

— ¿Hmp?

—Amu-chi y Fuyu-kun se demorarán un poco más por un accidente—dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

El mayor asintió y le indicó que pasara al aula, así lo hizo y luego dirigió su mirada al pasadizo por donde llegaría el par faltante. Quienes llegaron aproximadamente diez minutos después, en donde sintió de alguna manera, extrañamente ansioso.

Venían sonriendo y ambos con ropa deportiva, supuso que el "accidente" del que había hablado Yuiki tenía que ver con eso. Ambos venían hablando de algún tema que los hacía sonreír cada poco, hasta pudo notar las mejillas de él ligeramente sonrosadas… al igual que las de ella. Entonces se percató de su mirada ambarina, esa mirada que tenía siempre que estaba a punto de ilusionarse de algún chico. _Pero que tenemos aquí…_

—Sensei, lamentamos la demora… ocurrió un accidente con las pinturas… Pero si hicimos la tarea—dijo levantando un papel con una sonrisa

Tsukiyomi asintió mirándolos a ambos.

—Pasen, tienen la hora libre, sus tareas en el escritorio.

Así lo hicieron ambos, claro que su alumna "favorita" tenía esa expresión de total indiferencia hacia su persona. Como de costumbre claro, o al menos así quiso que fuese para no sospechar nada y evitar hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer. Pero como la vida usualmente se burlaba de él, Hinamori no tenía una expresión de total indiferencia al mirarlo, era diferente. El morderse el labio sólo significaba que quería decirle algo pero se lo estaba aguantando, y por como desvió sus ojos supuso que se había arrepentido de preguntar. Esas dos expresiones eran las que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de refutar ella pero esta vez eran diferentes.

Continuó su camino al igual que el joven anterior y tuvo que esperar a que se terminara la hora en la que debía enseñar.

La hora pasó tan rápido para muchos, pero extremadamente lenta para él, que no podía dejar de hacerse mil y un cuestionarios en su cabeza. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, era la primera vez que le pasaba esto… Aunque nadie lo culparía de ser así, es decir, su hermana menor que ya era una adulta se había metido con un adolescente… Y para colmo eran maestro-alumno. Y como cereza del pastel, la mejor amiga del adolescente sabía de esta relación prohibida… Sonaba a alguna novela que alguien encontraría al pasar los canales de televisión… O algún sueño estúpido de algún adolescente, porque estaba consciente de lo mucho que les gustabas correr riesgos a esa edad.

Sin embargo, una relación como la de ahora no había perturbado su cabeza. Hasta, claro, ahora.

Se internó en el salón, cansado de ver por la ventana al gran patio.

Dentro habían formado grupos o dúos, se encontraban bastante entretenidos a su parecer. Parecían estar presumiendo qué equipo ganaría este año para el Festival Deportivo y las dificultades de ese nuevo año. También algunos otros se preguntaban qué harían en vacaciones…

El condenado timbre sonó y todos se pusieron de pie.

—Hinamori-san, necesito hablar con usted—dijo en un tono seco y carente de sarcasmo, como era usual en él.

Todos la miraron, algunas miradas le deseaban suerte, otras querían matarla y otras curiosas se preguntaban qué le diría. A pesar de que todos sabían perfectamente que tal vez la alumna reprobaría su curso por no tener actitud en aprender algo en la clase. Tal vez era lo más obvio, hasta para ella, que sinceramente quería ahorrarse toda la charla de: Debe de tener más actitudes para el curso…

— ¿Si?

Se animó a preguntar ella, después de que estaban completamente solos en el aula. Él soltó un largo suspiro antes de señalar una de las sillas, invitándola a sentarse… Parecía que sería una larga charla. Para apresurar las cosas así lo hizo, mientras Tsukiyomi cerraba la puerta del lugar. La pelirrosada se sintió extrañamente ansiosa al verlo asegurar la puerta y no pudo evitar tragar grueso cuando comenzó a acercarse a ella.

—Sé que nos llevamos pésimo—comenzó—, no eres la mejor de mi clase…

Ella rodó los ojos. El mayor decidió pasarlo por alto, si no fuesen a hablar de lo que hablarían, le hubiese llamado la atención por tanta arrogancia.

—Y en realidad me importa muy poco lo que puedas pensar de esto—decidió ser arrogante él ahora, lo que sorprendió bastante a la menor—. Pero sólo tengo una hermana, mi hermana menor que debería dejar las idioteces de una vez por todas…

—No creo que sean idioteces—opinó ella ahora más calmada, sabiendo a qué se refería ya. Debía admitir que se sentía más relajada sabiendo que hablarían de ello.

—Como dije, me importa muy poco lo que puedas pensar de esto—repitió quitándose los lentes, aquel comentario la desencajó nuevamente—. Pero mi hermana es mi prioridad.

—Eso ya quedó claro—dijo asintiendo, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de gritarle una grosería.

—Entonces, no tengo que entrar en detalles sobre la relación de tu mejor amigo con mi hermana… Sólo quiero saber si tú sabes por qué están actuando tan raro.

Ella lo miró detenidamente, sentado en la carpeta al lado de donde ella se encontraba. Su profesor de música era fanático del negro… Pantalón negro, camisa negra, zapatos negros… Aunque no se veía muy formal debido al tipo de pantalón. Estando a su lado mirándola, la hacía preguntarse cómo habría sido su profesor en el colegio. Si también había sido pesado con las chicas como ella, que lo ignoraban.

—Es mi culpa.

 _Lo sabía._

— ¿Debido a qué?

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro masculino la hizo suspirar amargamente, odiaba ese tipo de personas. Sospechaba que algo ya sabía pero quería escucharla echándose la culpa. Realmente no le gustaba nada este sujeto. La hacía sentir ridícula.

—Porque quise… acercarme a Hoshina… a Utau—corrigió cerrando sus ojos—como amiga y no alumna.

Por primera vez en ese año escolar volvía a ver de cerca esos ojos topacios que parecían ser tema de conversación de muchos. Desde esa distancia se daba cuenta que estaba usando maquillaje, ligero pero usaba. Y esos ojos delineados y con rímel en las pestañas, lo hacían sentir que podía confiar. Y aunque su lado orgulloso se negaba a admitirlo, debía reconocer que ese par de topacios eran bonitos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó aclarándose la garganta.

Ella mordió el interior de su boca esta vez, desviando su mirada al mismo tiempo.

—Te vas a reír…

Era la primera vez que le hablaba de tu, claro que otra veces lo ha hecho pero él no lo sabía. Pero era raro, hablar de esa manera.

—No puedes saber eso, Amu.

Oh. Había dicho Amu, la había llamado por su nombre. _¡Pero qué emoción!—_ pensó con sarcasmo, imaginándose a otras compañeras en su posición. Definitivamente era su culpa por haberlo tuteado.

—Bien, promete que no te reirás—sentenció extendiendo su meñique en la dirección de él.

—Bien—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, claramente le restaba importancia.

La estudiante se quedó callada y con su mirada aún en la de él, quien se preguntaba qué rayos estaba esperando para seguir hablando.

— ¿Y bien-?

—Promételo—sentenció volviendo a mover su meñique.

—Ya te dije que-

—Por el meñique~—canturreó moviendo ligeramente su cabeza de un lado al otro.

Él la miró como si lo hubiesen insultado, no podía creérselo, realmente no podía. Ella parecía estar retándolo con la mirada, algo le decía que tipos como él no prometían entrelazando meñiques… Tampoco lo hacía ella pero quería saber qué tan ridículo se podía ver haciéndolo. _Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego._

—E-Está bien…

Ella sonrió enternecida, Ikuto había tartamudeado. _Así que es humano._

—Di que lo prometes—dijo cuando ya habían entrelazado sus meñiques, ahora el azulino la miro con asco—. Vamos dilo, es por tu querida, única, especial, preciada y linda hermana meno-

—Ya ya… lo prometo—dijo rendido, no podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo.

Hinamori sonrió nuevamente y dejó escapar una corta risa, pero luego de darse cuenta de lo que le tendría que contar se calló.

—Kukai es… Como un hermano mayor para mí, lo ha sido así siempre y él me ha tratado como su hermana menor siempre—explicó sonriéndole—. En mi casa, lo tratan como un hijo más y sus hermanos me trataban a mí como la hermana menor—admitió riendo, recordando a sus molestosos hermanos mayores—. Utau es quizás la primera chica de la que mi querido, único, especial, preciado y lindo hermano mayor se ha enamorado… la primera enamorada, la primera en todo…—dijo suspirando profundamente, aun ojos mirándose y aun dedos enlazados—…Me prometí a mí misma que cuando él consiguiera novia yo sería una buena amiga… Claro que ahora es diferente por el tema maestro alumno y tal vez no pueda llegar a ser la mejor amiga de tu hermana pero quiero hacerle sabe que puede confiar en mí si algo quiere saber de Kukai. Quiero ser su confidente, porque sé que no te cuenta todo a ti—dijo entrecerrando un poco sus ojos—, si no tuviera a Rima o Yaya moriría sólo con él, aunque Tadase también funcionaría… En fin, las cosas no salieron como quería el lunes que fui a su departamento a estudiar. No sabía qué más hacer, sabía que él le diría que los había descubierto pero de verdad, de verdad, lo juro por mi vida que no planeaba eso. No quise entrometerme en esto pero metí la pata y trato de arreglarlo lo más que-

— ¿Los descubriste?

Amu asintió avergonzada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Tan solamente recordar ese sábado la hacía sentir mal, no debía haber ido a su departamento ni mucho menos haber visto por el ojal de la puerta.

— ¿Cómo fue que-?

—Realmente no quiero detallarlo, el punto es que los descubrí y salí corriendo después de que Kukai se enterara de que yo sabía. No podía procesarlo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y estuve tan metida en esto que falté a clases el lunes… No se me ocurrió alguna manera para acercarme a ella pero necesitaba ayuda para el examen así que…—terminó encogiéndose de hombros y ahora al fin desvió su mirada, pero a sus dedos—Fin.

El profesor la miró detenidamente y luego a sus meñiques, si ellos no fueran profesor alumna, la torturaría para evitar que dijera que él había aceptado enlazar meñiques. De veras que sí.

Sonrió de lado cerrando los ojos. Se sentía más tranquilo.

—Así que quieres ser mejor amiga de Utau.

—Sí pero creo que arruino las cosas cada vez más, hoy en el examen parecía paranoica conmigo… y yo sólo estaba mirando a todos lados para no molestarla…

Se fijó nuevamente en la adolescente, que seguía hablando de como intentaba en vano caerle bien a su hermanita menor. Pero no la escuchaba, sólo pensaba en cómo una chica de su edad podía ser tan inocente… Pensó en cuando la vio temblar de miedo hace un poco más de un año, cuando su mejor amigo había corrido donde ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero si ella había aceptado salir con ese sujeto era porque había creído mucho en lo que le decía.

—Debes decirle a Utau como te sientes y todo se solucionará…—dijo interrumpiéndola, ella lo miró a los ojos otra vez, sorprendida y con ganas de saber si se lo podía asegurar—Te… lo prometo—dijo suspirando amargamente.

Ni él mismo podía creer que había vuelto a prometer por el meñique. ¿Qué edad tenía?

Ella sonrió animada entonces y se puso de pie.

—Gracias, Tsukiyomi-sensei—dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, porque usualmente no tenía la necesidad de dirigirle la palabra.

Pasó un rato antes de que sonriera con diversión.

Y se comenzara a reír, se carcajeó como hace mucho no lo hacía. Pero era inevitable después de haber escuchado todo lo que ella tenía que decir, y por cómo ahora se sentía como un tonto al haber maquinado mil y un cosas que no tenían que ver. Hinamori Amu le parecía divertida.

Pero fuera del aula que ya estaba cerrada, se encontraba la joven estudiante con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Tsukiyomi-hielosecoinsensibleycreído-Ikuto había reído y ella se había sentido nerviosa, nunca lo había oído reír tan a gusto.

Pero lo que no pasó por su cabeza en ese momento fue que él había roto su primera promesa.

* * *

 **(*)** Usualmente en Japón -y seguro que lo recuerdan- piden disculpas por la intromisión al entrar a una casa ajena.

* * *

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado y sinceramente me gustaría saberlo, si no lo fue, con más razón. Enserio.**

 **En fin, Ikuto rompe promesas parece haber cambiado su opinión sobre Amu-chi. Y todos son unos paranoicos por pensar que la inocente Amu tendría un plan malvado para el par Kutau. Actualizaré lo más antes posible sin importar mucho la cantidad de reviews, espero me de el tiempo D: Cuídense mucho~**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**

 **Pd. ¿Tienen PokemonGo? Soy team instinct! Y level 11 :3 Porque salgo sólo en las noches a atrapar pokemons, ya que utilizo el celular de mi padre porque en el mío no se puede descargar u.u Just saying xd**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Holitas! Ohhh~ Soy feliz! 5 reviews! Muchas gracias :') Me alegré mucho con cada uno de los comentarios que dejaron, enserio. Cataclismo para todas! Okayno -sólo si quieren-.**

 **Gracias a: AmutoxVivi, Dulce-Airs, ELF-CLOUD, AI tsukiyomi y Milenary.**

 **Bueno, sin más distracciones les dejó el Declaimer y justo después el capítulo cuatro.**

* * *

 **Rated: T**

 **Advertencia: Universo alterno**

 **Parejas: AmuxIkuto-centric-, KukaixUtau**

 **Declaimer: Shugo Chara** **© PEACH-PIT (#Respect).** Sakai City Cultural Hall **, si existe y no me pertenece tampoco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV:** Cuando encuentras indeseados

Sentía cosquillas en el estómago, y que sus manos sudaban un poco. Estaba nerviosa y esto era evidente, demasiado evidente.

Sacó en su celular de su bolso de mano y activó la cámara para mirarse por "n" vez en el trayecto. No tenía nada mal en el rostro y parecía que estaría bien, parecía. Se estaba torturando a ella misma al no haber traído audífonos para no pensar mucho en el camino.

—Amu-chan~ Tranquila, llegaremos pronto~—canturreó su progenitor a su lado, que conducía casi con los mismos nervios que su hija.

Ella asintió con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Si alguien más la hubiese visto, se habría asustado de aquella expresión o habría supuesto que ese vestido no la dejaba respirar bien o que tal vez tenía cólicos menstruales. Pero la verdad es que ella estaba así por la ansiedad, estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y emocionada.

Cuando Hinamori padre e hija salían juntos con esas expresiones en sus rostros sólo significaba una cosa: Papá ha sido elegido para exponer sus fotos en un museo/galería/villa y estará presente algún fotógrafo/artista reconocido. Y en este momento estaban a sólo minutos de llegar a la gran galería de arte, a la cual querían ir desde hace mucho pero siempre pasaba algo. Pero esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para disfrutar. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que no se hallaba en Osaka exactamente, sino en el ciudad siguiente, a donde se dirigían en ese mismo instante.

—Llegamos.

Ambos habían dicho al mismo tiempo la palabra, y habían visto como la gente bajaba de sus autos vestidos elegantemente. Aparcó el auto en el espacio desocupado que encontró primero y se miró en el espejo retrovisor acomodándose la corbata verde olivo. Su hija también miró su reflejo en la cámara de su celular, se había peinado especialmente para la ocasión…

—Amu, cariño, debemos bajar—le recordó su padre saliendo por su lado.

Asintió la pelirrosada mientras ponía lentamente sus pies en el suelo con la puerta ya abierta, una vez afuera se encaminaron juntos a la entrada de la gran galería. Su papá saludaba a la mayoría de gente, que de inmediato se le acercaban a felicitarlo y también cámaras tomando muchas fotos. Su hija era halagada y él orgullosamente decía que estaba en sus venas ser la mejor en lo que se dedicara.

—Papá, falta casi una hora aún—comenzó cerrando los ojos—, ¿tú crees que pueda ir dar un paseo?

—Claro, Amu-chan, pero regresas dentro de una hora—dijo sonriéndole.

Asintió la menor y se encaminó a perderse entre las obras de Mucha.

Con cada paso sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, perdiéndose con cada imagen en la pared. Los colores fríos de otra pintura capturaron sus ojos, matizados en escalas hacia la luz lo hacía más interesante para ella. En el Ayuntamiento Cultural de Sakai podías admirar el "Museo de Alphonse Mucha" y el "Museo de Yosano Akiko". Juntaban tanto arte como literatura. Ella estaba disfrutando mucho de las técnicas de las litografías. Este museo era una de las razones por las cuales prestaba suma atención a sus clases de historia, sabía que una ciudad como Sakai era perfecta para la influencia que había tenido el artista con la cultura japonesa.

Las pinceladas de otro cuadro la llamaron, tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de tocar la pintura… aquellos trajes neoclásicos habían llamado siempre su atención. El artista se destacaba siempre por retratar mujeres jóvenes y…

—Hinamori Amu.

Y esa horrible y seca voz la sacó de su mundo de fantasías…

Al voltearse se encontró la imagen que no podría negar era –casi- perfecta. Y decía casi porque su orgullo le recordaba que a quien estaba viendo era nada más ni nada menos que su _estimado_ profesor.

—Tsukiyomi-sensei—dijo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo sin ningún disimulo—, es raro verlo con corbata blanca…

Es que no sólo era la corbata, sino el chaleco que suponía venía con el conjunto y era de igual color que la corbata. Camisa negra de mangas largas y pantalón de vestir de igual color, zapatos a juego. Pero todo parecía a medida por cómo se entallaba a su esbelta figura, si bien le parecía delgado antes, podía comprobarlo ahora. Sus flequillos rebeldes que usualmente cubrían su frente, estaban peinados a un lado y no tenía puesto sus lentes como en la preparatoria. Tenía que admitir –con el dolor de su corazón y más que nada de su arrogante orgullo- que se veía atractivo y hacía notar que aún le quedaban buenos años jóvenes por delante. Él tenía buen gusto.

—Sólo en eventos importantes…—dijo restándole importancia—Vino al evento.

Más que pregunta le sonó a afirmación. _Arrogante._ Ella se limitó a sonreír con orgullo.

—Sólo vine a felicitar a mi padre, sus fotos son… el evento—dijo acomodando un mechón rizado que caía rebeldemente a un lado de su rostro.

—Su padre…

—Sí, mi padre es el fotógrafo por el que están haciendo este evento. Hinamori Tsumugu.

Lo dejó mudo, _simplemente perfecto_.

—No sabía que usted visitaba galerías de arte los sábados por la tarde y tan lejos de la ciudad.

—En realidad me invitaron y como vivo cerca de aquí—aclaró mirando la pintura que parecía haber estado mirando su alumna minutos atrás—. Me quedo con mi madre de lunes a jueves y viajo en tren a Osaka cada viernes y lunes…

 _Pero si no se lo pregunté…_

—Ya veo.

Se recriminó internamente por darle esa información, después de todo a ella qué podría importarle donde vive.

Disimuladamente dirigió sus zafiros hacia la más baja, quien aún tenía sus ojos en la pintura frente a ella. Parecía entretenida con algo que él no podía ver, porque de hecho que ya se había dado cuenta que el artista, de quien sinceramente no recordaba el nombre, estaba obsesionado con las mujeres. Nunca había sentido interés por el arte neoclásico, después de todo sólo intentaban un nuevo clásico… _¡Nooo!—_ pensó con sarcasmo— _Soy un genio._ Lo que no podía entender es cómo en casi todas sus obras había una mujer con casi el mismo perfil, ¿por qué llamaba tanto la atención a personas como… -por ejemplo- Amu? _¿Está bien tutearla? No estamos en horario escolar después de todo._

Otra vez miró a su lado y cómo ladeaba su cabeza, parecía querer ver algo, o tal vez buscaba algo. Debido a que la estaba mirando se pudo dar cuenta –recién- de su peinado.

— ¿No me digas que te peinaste para la ocasión?

Su voz cargada de sarcasmo la habría hecho rabiar, pero sólo podía pensar en por qué la había tratado de tú, tan repentinamente.

—Pues si—dijo dándose media vuelta, intentando no dar muchas vueltas al asunto.

Su madre había puesto mucho esfuerzo en ese _look_ sólo porque por primera vez en su vida quiso llevar su cabello, totalmente lacio, de una forma distinta. Aunque si fuera rubia o castaña, ayudaría más a que se pareciese a una de las mujeres que pintaba…

— ¿Te enamoraste del artista o algo así?

Tomó aire profundamente y contó hasta diez mentalmente, debía de estar viviendo una de sus pesadillas.

—Para tu información Alphonse murió hace setenta y siete años.

— ¿Necrofilia?

Se giró bruscamente a encararlo, se sentía algo más alta por los zapatos taco nueve que tenía puestos. Pero siendo tan petiza no podía llegar a mirarlo directamente a los ojos a esa altura, así que elevó ligeramente su mirada hacia la de él.

—Si te conociera, aseguraría que estás coqueteando conmigo—dijo cruzándose de brazos sin apartar su mirada, y aunque le gustaría ser insensible, aseguraba que sus mejillas habían adoptado un ligero rosa.

Enarcó una ceja y soltó una risa seca.

—Tranquila, no tienes tanta suerte—dijo dando ligeros golpes en su cabeza—. Eres muy joven, tal vez en unos diez… pero eres la peor de mis alumnas así que no lo considero una opción—dijo pasando de largo.

 _Oh, genial. Fui rechazada._ Aunque no fuese lo que ella había intentado.

Se giró en su lugar y miró como caminaba hacia un grupo de personas que parecían hablar entretenidos. Tal vez fueran amigos de él, al verlo lo saludaron amenamente y con algunas bromas, por como comenzaban a reír. Aunque él sólo había sonreído.

Recordó su risa del día anterior y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa nuevamente. Debía admitir que la fama la tenía bien ganada. Empero ella no era alguien a su altura, eso estaba claro para ambos.

La vio de lejos con la mirada perdida, parecía muy pensativa, y él no se debía de preguntar el por qué, pero así era.

Había asistido a la exposición en lugar de su padre, unos alumnos de este mismo estaban presentes y había quedado con ellos. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, porque las notas de todos los alumnos estaban en el sistema de la preparatoria. No recordaba la última vez que había asistido a una galería, mucho menos una cerca a su casa. Seguía sin entender por qué le había dicho a Hinamori donde vivía, se podría meter en problemas… _¿Quién sabe qué hará con la información?—_ pensó preocupado— _Si se la da a alguna loca estaré perdido._ No estaba en sus planes ser acosado por adolescentes con problemas mentales, sabía que ella no se preocuparía por visitarlo… Pero no podía asegurar que no compartiría sus datos con alguna compañera, lo estimaba tanto (nótese el sarcasmo) que podría torturarlo de miles maneras ahora.

—Soy patético.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Miró a la castaña a su lado y negó mientras volvía a mirar al frente. Estaba a punto de empezar la ceremonia de reconocimiento antes de que pasaran mosos con bandejas de bocadillos. _Muero de hambre._

La ceremonia empezó, le hicieron entrega de un premio a mejor concepto. Al padre de su alumna. Quien parecía nervioso y tenía una cámara profesional colgada del cuello. Le hicieron una broma sobre nunca dejar el trabajo de lado ni en momentos importantes para él. Sus compañeros cercanos rieron con él mientras una señorita se acercaba a él para pedirle la cámara. Nada más ni nada menos que su hija mayor.

— ¿Ella no va a la escuela?

La pregunta de la castaña a su lado no la respondió, supuso que era una pregunta retórica por como seguía mirando al frente.

—Se ve muy guapa.

 _¿Sí?_

Estaba usando un vestido blanco y daba ese aire que tenían las pinturas. Supuso el profesor que era también a propósito al igual que el peinado, si no fuesen rosados sus cabellos… pareciera una imagen viva de las pinturas.

La pelirrosada había tomado la cámara con maestría y había comenzado a tomar fotos, retratando el momento en que su padre era reconocido. Los aplausos habían cedido, pero ahora los murmullos se hacían presentes mientras las bandejas de bocadillos habían comenzado a aparecer.

—La mayoría cree que Hinamori-san seguirá el camino de su padre… ¿Tu qué crees?

—Hmp.

—Lo sospeché—dijo rodando los ojos la más baja—. Iré con el resto, prometieron llevarme devuelta a casa. Nos vemos el lunes, sensei.

Él se giró en su lugar, no tenía por qué preocuparse ya. El padre de la chica que había estado con él era un viejo amigo de su padre y también tenía un taller que reparaba violines. Había prometido cuidarla si es que se encontraban y eso había terminado cuando ella se había alejado. Ahora lo que capturaba su atención era la imagen que había estado mirando anteriormente la pequeña fotógrafa. ¿Qué se supone que debía de ver? Ladeó la cabeza un poco como había hecho la menor pero siguió sin encontrar-

— ¿Puede moverse, sensei?

Suspiró cansado antes de hacer lo que le había pedido la más baja.

—Gracias—dijo volviendo a tomar la cámara con ambas manos.

— ¿No sería mejor activar el flash?

Ella lo miró incrédula, realmente no lo podía creer.

—No se toman fotos con flash en los museos…—dijo pasando a su otro lado y tomándole foto a la siguiente obra.

 _He aprendido mucho hoy_ —se dijo internamente.

La muchacha siguió con su camino, mirando atentamente cada foto después de tomarla. Debido a la tenue luz debía jugar un poco con la sensibilidad de la cámara, y las fotos salían aceptables para ella. Quien las mandaría a imprimir el lunes

—Amu-chan, tu mamá llamó, es hora de irnos… ¿un amigo?

Ella se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, pero tuvo que adivinar que su maestro seguía a su lado. _¿Amigo?_

—Papá, él es Tsukoyomi-sensei, profesor de música de la preparatoria—dijo mientras este mismo inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia su padre.

—Gusto en conocerlo, Hinamori Tsumugu-san, felicitaciones por el evento—dijo con una voz que Amu reconocía como la del habitual profesor.

—Un gusto también—dijo el mayor presente inclinando la cabeza—. Espero mi Amu-chan destaqué en su área.

—Mucho, a decir verdad.

Ella sonrió, internamente sabía que no se refería a algo positivo como su progenitor creía. Estaba segura de que él estaba hablando en doble sentido.

—Esa es mi Amu-chan, me gustaría charlar más pero me temo que debo llegar a casa con mi esposa y mi otra hija—dijo volviendo a hacer una ligera venia al igual que el de cabellos índigos—. Para otra oportunidad será.

—Espero sea así.

—Amu-chan, despídete de tu sensei, no seas descortés—susurró su padre haciendo un puchero infantil.

Se mordió la lengua antes de reír por la gran actuación.

—Nos vemos en clase Tsukiyomi-sensei—dijo al levantarse de la venia.

—Hasta el lunes.

El mayor, que aún planeaba encontrar lo que había tenido tan ensimismada a su alumna, los observó alejarse. Hinamori Amu podía ser obediente cuando se lo proponía, le resultaba cómica la situación en la que se habían encontrado y tal vez una extraña anécdota que no le gustaría que se repitiese.

En el auto de camino a Osaka, estaban el señor Hinamori muy contento y entretenido con la canción que sonaba en la radio. Todo había salido bien y ahora volvería para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena con su familia, no habría de qué preocuparse.

Muy por el contrario la señorita Hinamori estaba preocupada, había estado en el museo que con tanto anhelo había querido ir. Había visto las pinturas y también había estado tomando las fotos que ella quería. Era como ella habría querido que fuese… Pero lo que no se podía creer era que siguiese recordando a su profesor.

"—… _eres la peor de mis alumnas así que no lo considero una opción."_

La peor. Lo era, era muy consciente de ello… Empero no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez la mejor de sus alumnas si tendría oportunidad. Eso también la dejaba pensando en que si ella fuese la mejor de sus alumnas- _¿Qué…? Creo que el vestido si me ajusta después de todo._ No encontraba otra explicación para seguir pensando en las palabras de su maestro, después de todo el vestido estaba algo apretado. _Sí, es eso, no llega oxígeno a mi cerebro._ Tal vez por eso no podía pensar con claridad.

Demoraron bastante en llegar a casa, bueno, así lo vio ella que no podía pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera azul índigo o zafiro… Lo peor fue que su padre al encender la radio se le ocurrió dejarla con música clásica, antes ese género la habría hecho dormir. Ahora no. Fue una tortura. Y se recriminó por segunda vez el hecho de no haber traído audífonos. Fue un grave error. Por eso el viaje fue tan largo.

—Debió de ser muy joven para que lo confundieras con un amigo de Amu-chan.

Lo peor de la cena fue que su padre sacó el tema a flote, obviamente no había ninguna mala intención. Sus padres siempre acostumbraban a contarse todo en la cena para que sus hijas también fueran receptoras de sus vidas diarias. Pero ese no fue el mejor tema de conversación que había salido, es más, lo pondría en la lista de: "Peores temas de conversación en la cena". Encabezaría la lista. Más aún porque su madre no paraba de hacer preguntas de: ¿Es joven? ¿Está casado? ¿Qué enseña? ¿Y eres buena en su curso? ¿No sueles tener bajas calificaciones en música? No era un tema que le gustara discutir con su madre, quien parecía tener interés por el maestro. _Tal vez si fuera a mi escuela en vez de mí, estaría en su club de fans._ Y desde luego que comenzó a preguntar cómo era el docente, así que las preguntas: ¿Es alto? ¿Es apuesto? No le sorprendieron mucho, y a pesar de eso la pregunta que dijo cuando ya estaba a punto de levantarse la dejó-

— ¿Qué?

Su madre siguió comiendo un poco más, mientras que su padre recién tomaba interés del tema. Ami seguía prestando atención a la televisión. Ya que su hija mayor no contestó volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Te gusta?

Pestañeó un poco al igual que su progenitor, quien obviamente esperaba le dijera que no pensaba casarse hasta los cuarenta. Cuando ni si quiera habían tocado ese tema.

—No—dijo levantándose de la mesa—. Me toca lavar hoy, así que cuando terminen me pasan la voz.

— ¿Acaso no es buen profesor?

Amu quiso chasquear la lengua pero sabía que su madre odiaría ese gesto. Realmente no quería seguir con el tema.

—No es eso, enseña bien—respondió llevando sus platos a la cocina.

— ¿Entonces?

Era una típica pregunta, su madre quería saber si le gustaba ese profesor, una pregunta como cualquier otra. Una pregunta que cualquier padre haría a su hijo, porque de eso dependía el desempeño en el curso. Pero ella desde el principio lo había tomado en otro sentido, uno más personal y recién ahora se daba cuenta de que había arruinado las cosas desde el comienzo.

—Pues, es uno de esos profesores que no me caen.

Y se había salido con la suya esta vez. No era mentira lo que había dicho, después de todo.

—Dijiste lo mismo de Sanjo-san—dijo su madre negando con la cabeza.

—Eso fue porque me quitó el celular en clase cuando ni siquiera fui yo a la que le mandaron un mensaje—refutó, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho esa excusa.

—Sí, pero tampoco te gustaba su curso—acusó la mayor, señalándola con los palillos.

Ella sintió que era inútil debatir con su progenitora, así que se encogió de hombros antes de agradecer por la cena y subir por las escaleras. Descansaría un poco antes de lavar platos.

Su madre tenía razón, antes no podía ver ni en pintura a su profesora de matemáticas, sentía que esa mujer era la peor de todas. Ese odio mutuo entre profesor alumno, que según algunos padres y adultos es inexistente, pues ella podría demostrar lo contrario. Ella odiaba a esa profesora y la profesora la odiaba a ella, claro que su madre tenía razón con eso de que no le gustaba su curso… ¡Pero se suponía que debía hacer un buen trabajo como maestra y no complicarle más la vida! ¿Qué culpa tenía Sanjo Yukari de que ella se llevara mal con los números desde el inicio de los tiempos? Pues ninguna, porque la pelirrosada tampoco ponía de su parte cuando la mayor quería que prestara atención. Al fin y al cabo las matemáticas y sus problemas sólo podían resolverse de alguna manera: practicando.

—No quiero hacer la tarea~

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado cuando tuvo que tirar su orgullo al final de su primer año en la preparatoria. Tenía tan malas calificaciones que tuvo que pedir ayuda a su profesora de aula.

Sí, esa era la peor parte de la historia, o al menos, lo había sido cuando no se llevaba bien con ella. Pero cuando vio el interés por aprobar el curso… Hasta había descubierto que su profesora era buena persona, que tenía un buen corazón y era muy simpática. Le seguía yendo mal en el curso pero ahora se llevaba bien con Sanjo-san.

—Igual no haré la tarea—dijo cerrando sus cuadernos y estrellando su cabeza contra su escritorio.

Ya que no había tarea que hacer podría descansar o dormir temprano para reponer sus fuerzas de la semana escolar. O simplemente perder el tiempo en Facebook o Line **(*)** … _No dormiré si entro a cualquiera de los dos._

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a su balcón y se percató de que su amigo castaño llegaba de hacer su típica rutina antes de dormir. Se preguntó si cenaría con Utau, o si ella tal vez estaría fuera, era sábado por la noche y estaba segura de que su profesora tenía juventud por aprovechar. Al igual que supuso que su profesor de música también estaría fuera en-

 _¿Qué? ¿Otra vez en mi cabeza?_

—Tal vez no sea tan malo hacer la tarea…

Así fue como Hinamori Amu, como nunca antes había pasado, terminó haciendo su tarea, mantendría su cabeza ocupada en logaritmos.

Mientras que este mismo profesor de música se encontraba paseando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, nunca había sido muy amiguero. Tenía un par de amigos de cuando estudiaba en preparatoria, eran a quienes conocía desde finales de primaria. Pero cuando entraron a la universidad, fue difícil reunirse, ahora más que cada uno estaba trabajando y tenían sus vidas. No quería decir que no quedaran en reunirse, al menos una vez a las quinientas. Pero no había salido porque se sintiera solo, había salido para despejar su mente… Una vez que Hinamori padre e hija se habían marchado, había hecho lo mismo para poder investigar. Encontró bastante información de Alphonse Mucha en Wikipedia y hasta una partitura que le pareció bastante interesante, había terminado escuchando música neo clásica… Y todo había sido debido a los acontecimientos de la tarde, ir al museo había sido una buena idea después de todo.

"— _Si te conociera, aseguraría que estás coqueteando conmigo."_

No se había esperado eso, sabía que podía ser atrevida, pero por un momento lo había desencajado totalmente. Se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando prácticamente le dijo que si fuera la número uno de su clase no se lo pensaría dos veces. _¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?_ Porque obviamente no había pensado con claridad, aunque él lo había dicho porque sabía que nunca llegarían a llevarse bien y daba igual lo que dijera… Su orgullo había intervenido para lograr que se quedara callada. No había sido la mejor idea, se había comportado infantilmente y no había pensado dos veces al decir eso. Era raro para él ser tan precipitado con algo, no era un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas.

El domingo se pasó tan aburrido como siempre, se dedicó a practicar la partitura que había encontrado y ahora descargado en su celular. No parecía tan complicada, el compás partido tal vez era la única dificultad. De esta manera llegó el lunes, se levantó temprano, debía bañarse, desayunar, y tomar el tren a Osaka como todos los lunes. Así podía llegar tranquilo a la preparatoria, sin ningún problema como cualquier inicio de semana.

— ¡Amu-chi!

Su vista pasó de Yuiki que estaba delante de él junto al castaño, a una pelirrosada que parecía estar en la luna. Siendo sincero, era la primera vez que se percataba de ella en las mañanas.

—Buenos días~—saludó la pelirroja cuando Hinamori los alcanzó.

—Hinamori—saludó su mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

 _Parece que todo había vuelto a la normalidad._

Caminó hacia la entrada a la gran construcción, asintiendo por cada saludo que hacían los alumnos que llegaban y se topaban con él. No era el tipo de profesor que los saludaba animadamente, como por ejemplo Nikaidou-san, quien además de responderles, movía su mano con una sonrisa. También querían a ese profesor, en especial la alumna que no lo tragaba a él.

—Tsukiyomi-sensei, buenos días.

Levantó su mirada hacia su cuñado-alumno. Quien estaba ya con los zapatos para la escuela puestos, a su lado estaban sus dos amigas de siempre.

—Buenos días…

Si ya era inesperado que hubiese llegado temprano un lunes, pues ahora les parecía más raro verla y oírla saludar al profesor… ¿Saludar? ¿Ella a Tsukiyomi-sensei?

—Buenos días—respondió levantando la mano, pasando de largo hacia el salón de profesores.

Mientras sus amigos seguían sin salir de su ensoñación, no podían creer que Amu había dicho buenos días al maestro de música.

— ¿Es el fin del mundo?

—Yo creo que si—concordó la bailarina.

—No exageren—dijo rodando sus ojos, siguiendo con su camino al aula donde empezarían sus clases con su maestra de matemáticas.

—Pues debes admitir que fue raro, es como un acontecimiento importante.

—Sí, has venido temprano, saludaste a Tsukiyomi-sensei… Sólo falta que hayas hecho la tarea de logaritmos.

Ambos rieron con diversión, les pareció raro que Hinamori no y que se les quedara viendo y asintiese…

— ¿¡Qué!?

Y las sorpresas siguieron por el resto de la semana, Amu estaba muy rara, no porque no fuese ella misma. Sino por hacer tareas complicadas y no llegar tarde, pero sobre todo por saludar al profesor de música. Y aunque sus amigos se preguntaran cual era la razón para ese nuevo cambio, no le dieron más vueltas cuando se dieron cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar con Kirishima Fuyuki. Era obvio el cambio, sólo que hacía un buen tiempo había dejado de pasar, Amu parecía tener una buena razón. Así todos se tranquilizaron. Excepto la misma señorita, que no podía dejar de intentar hacer mil y un cosas más para mantener ocupada su mente.

—Hinamori-san.

El comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos, era recreo, jueves, estaban viendo a Kukai jugar contra un grupo de otro salón.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con una chica que realmente no conocía, no sabía de su existencia y menos cómo supo su apellido. Era una chica castaña, tenía su cabello sujeto en dos coletas que terminaban a cada lado de su cabeza, sus ojos verde olivo la miraban chispeando. Y ahora que se concentraba, podía jurar que la había visto pero nunca en la preparatoria.

—Mi nombre es Kotone, llámame así—dijo sonriendo.

—Amu, dime Amu—pudo decir aún sin poder recordar donde había visto a aquella castaña.

—Sólo quería decirte que las fotos de tu padre fueron lo mejor que he visto—admitió aun sonriendo.

Fotos. Padre. _¿Dónde la he visto?_ Sinceramente no estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía, sólo se empeñaba en recordar dónde la había visto.

—Y tu vestido era hermoso~ Te veías idéntica a una de las pinturas de Mucha, estabas realmente linda~—dijo acunando su rostro con ambas manos.

 _Oh._

—Era la idea—respondió al fin al corriente de la conversación.

—Le mandas mis felicitaciones a tu padre. Nos vemos—dijo despidiéndose con una mano, volviendo con sus amigas.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. _Ella estaba al lado de Ikuto._

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?—preguntó su amiga pelirroja.

—Primero saludos a Tsukiyomi-sensei por las mañanas y ahora hablas con la presidenta de su club de fans…—apuntó la más baja de estatura—…¿todo bien?

— ¿Club de fans?

Sus amigas la miraron ahora más relajadas, parecía que realmente había sido una confusión y ellas habían pensado otra cosa.

— ¿De dónde la conoces?

—Fue a la exposición de mi padre—aseguró ahora que la recordaba—, la que les comenté que sería el sábado pasado. Pero no hablamos, yo estaba más pensando en-

—Alphonse Mucha—repitieron Yaya y Rima al unísono, como una especie de mantra. Y es que Amu se había encargado de recordarles toda la semana sobre aquel evento. Porque estaba emocionada. Porque quería ir a ese museo desde hace mucho. Porque su padre sería reconocido…

Ella río algo avergonzada antes de volver a pensar en lo que habían dicho antes.

— ¿Habían dicho algo de presidenta de un club?

La rubia asintió mientras levantaba la mano hacia el rubio que se encontraba buscándolas al otro lado del patio.

— ¿No lo sabías?—preguntó Yuiki incrédula.

—Es la presidenta del club de fans de Tsukiyomi-sensei.

— ¿Presidenta? ¿Ese club es un club oficial en esta escuela?

—No, pero igual existe en esta escuela—respondió Mashiro nuevamente—. Está en tercer año, no se sabe quién tendrá el puesto de presidenta el siguiente año.

—Es ridículo, ¿por qué llegar al punto de hacer un club?

Ambas se encogieron de hombros.

Pronto llegó el _Rey_ , quien se sentó al lado de Amu cuando la _Reina_ se movió.

— ¿Están chismoseando?

Las tres miraron al oji rubí, que parecía divertirle la pregunta que él mismo había hecho.

—Sólo informando a Amu—corrigió quien estaba a su lado.

—Amu-chi no sabía que había un club de Tsukiyomi-sensei, que tenía presidenta.

— ¿Kotone-chan?

— ¿La conoces?—preguntaron las tres curiosas mirándolo atentamente.

Él asintió recordando muy bien a la castaña. La había conocido después de que sus supuestos amigos –Amu, Rima y Kukai- lo habían nominado de delegado de aula. Kotone había sido también delegada de su clase y en las reuniones de delegados la había conocido lo suficiente como para considerarla una buena amiga.

 _Así que por eso sabe que existo…_

—Aunque si lo piensas, tú serías cómo su némesis, Amu-chan—opinó Hotori.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es la mejor de la clase de música en toda la escuela, lo ha sido por tres años seguidos según escuché.

Por "n" vez en la semana perdía el hilo de conversación de sus amigos y su mente comenzaba a divagar con lo que había dicho su amigo. Kotone era la mejor alumna, lo contrario a ella. Recordó automáticamente cuando lo vio a lo lejos, a Ikuto, antes de quitarle la cámara a su padre aquel sábado en la premiación. Estaba mirando a una castaña a su lado, aunque rápidamente había dejado de mirar porque él había vuelto a mirar en su dirección. Los pudo ver sentados juntos. Creyó en ese momento que eran una pareja, se veían bien juntos y parecían llevarse bien por como sonreía ella. Pero en este momento ya pasaba otra locura por su cabeza.

"—… _eres la peor de mis alumnas así que no lo considero una opción."_

Ya que era la mejor alumna, quería decir que la consideraba una opción… Era presidenta del club de fans de él, tenía sentido que lo fuera porque era la mejor de sus estudiantes. Además que ese sábado al verlos juntos había pensado que era su novia o algo así. Tal vez lo eran, no faltaba mucho para que se graduara y sería legal que salieran, ya no serían profesor y alumna… O tal vez si tenían una relación… _¿Pero eso por qué me importaría?_

— ¡Amu-chi, el timbre! ¡Apura!

Y ahora tenían dos horas de clase con su… "cuñada".

La clase de la pasó completamente callada, como antes que solía perderse entre sus pensamientos, o eso es lo que le gustaría decir. _Rayos._ Si bien su cabeza no se encontraba en la clase… estaba pensando en su _querido_ profesor. Y toda la semana había tenido ese mismo problema, razón por la que sus amigos se habían preocupado considerablemente. Al punto de acompañarla todos a su casa el primer día de la semana, querían evitar cualquier tipo de problemas. Amu solía ser muy imprudente cuando estaba con la mente en las nubes.

Había comenzado a hablar con Fujuki, el amigo de Kukai, simpático, inteligente, algo tímido, atractivo y no sólo por esa sonrisa amable que dejaría sin habla a muchas… Sino por otras cosas más que ella no lograba entender aún. Y es que el chico si bien era lindo, no le gustaba. _¿¡Por qué soy tan idiota!?_ Hasta recordaba como el día del examen había ayudado a una compañera en el examen… claro que lo habían descubierto.

Y esta era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello. Si el chico era lindo en todo sentido de la palabra y con buenas intenciones –según Kukai-, ¿por qué no le gustaba? Era el príncipe que había estado buscando, su caballero en armadura de plata. Porque tenía que admitir que parecía el tipo de chico que se preocupaba por los demás y lograba lo que quería a toda costa. Que Amu haya aceptado salir con él el sábado era un ejemplo de ello… Aunque esta misma se arrepentía en este momento porque no quería ilusionarlo, simplemente era él alguien a quien querría como su mejor amigo… _¿¡POR QUÉ SOY TAN MALA!? ¡ESTÚPIDO CORAZÓN!_ Definitivamente debía enamorarse con la cabeza, porque estaba segura de que Kirishima Fujuki era un buen chico, pero (por más cursi que sonase) no podía engañar a su corazón. _¿Y entonces por qué me siento tan ansiosa?_

—Hinamori-san…

La voz y risas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Utau la estaba llamando y por las risas de los demás apostaba que por un buen rato. Se sintió avergonzada como de costumbre.

— _You have to stay after class, I want to talk to you about the exam…_

Algo que la mayoría se esperaba también, era de esperarse que tal vez la alumna había desaprobado el examen. En esta ocasión –por primera vez en su vida-, estaba completamente segura esta vez que no había nada de malo en su examen. Lo que la hizo maquinar más de la cuenta –por n vez en la semana-.

El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie.

Yaya se acercó a la adolescente que se quedaría después de clases, prometiendo esperar por ella en la entrada de la preparatoria con el resto del grupo, se retiró al igual que todos.

La docente esperó a que todos se retiraran para finalmente relajarse, se quitó los lentes y se acercó al asiento al lado de Hinamori. Se sentó a su lado y le entregó la hoja de su examen con una sonrisa.

—Felicitaciones.

El cien en rojo en la parte superior de su hoja la hizo sonreír divertida, había valido la pena estudiar con ella aquel lunes.

—Espero continúes con este rendimiento, tu promedio subirá considerablemente—animó aún con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Se sentía bien recibir ese reconocimiento.

—Pero esa no es la razón por la que quería hablarte, Amu.

 _Lo sabía._

—Me gustaron las fotos que le tomaste a tu padre al ser reconocido… esas que me mostraste el lunes… Y necesito un favor que sólo tú puedes hacerme.

 _Eso, no lo sabía._

* * *

 **Y ahora... un poco de geografía: Sakai es una ciudad de la prefectura de Osaka, que es como decir departamento (no sé como se diga en vuestros países). Osaka también es otra ciudad en Osaka prefectura. Sakai y Osaka -ciudades- están una al lado de la otra.**

 **Estas fueron las clases de Geografía de Kiriha-sensei :v**

 **Y bien, ¿qué favor le pedirá Utau-chi? Ya de antemano les digo que es IMPOSIBLE que Amu-chi se niegue, quiere caerle bien a la cuñada ;) Es la mejor opción.**

 **Espero reviews.**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan.**

 **Dato: El museo oficial de Alphonse Mucha queda en Praga ^_^**


	5. Capítulo V

**Muchas gracias a: AI Tsukiyomi, christha2003, ELF-CLOUD, Milenary y Dulce-Airs. Cataclismo para todas *w*¡**

 **Gracias especiales a Melissa y Mauricio, los mejores profes de fotografía, y a mi baka ototo por ayudarme con el capítulo, ya verás peque, algún día serás el primer clarinete y yo estaré tomando fotos como acosadora.**

* * *

 **Rated: T**

 **Advertencia: Universo alterno.**

 **Parejas: AmuxIkuto-centric-, KukaixUtau**

 **Declaimer: Shugo Chara** **© PEACH-PIT (#Respect).**

* * *

 **Capítulo V:** Cuando encuentras similitudes.

Era inevitable, ella había querido esto desde el principio… No de esta manera exactamente, pero lo había querido, y no podía dar vuelta atrás ahora que estaba metida hasta la coronilla.

Cuando el profesor de música le dijo que fuera sincera con Utau y con Kukai para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. No creyó que ella lo tomara tan bien, pensó que demoraría el hecho de que la aceptara como una… Amiga. Porque así se sentía ahora, no en toda la semana, porque tampoco es que su plan fuese invadir el espacio personal de una pareja. Sólo el lunes que decidió hablar con la rubia y mostrar las fotos que había tomado como excusa para entablar una conversación. Claro que al principio tenía una expresión de total incredulidad al mirarla, pero pronto se tornó en una enternecida.

Amu nunca pensó en cómo sería tener una hermana mayor hasta ese momento. Cuando ella la había abrazado tan cálidamente pensó que tal vez era ese sentimiento el que incitaba tanto a Ami a que insistiera en pasar tiempo juntas. A pesar de las peleas, a pesar de los desacuerdos y más peleas… Era divertido tener una hermana menor. _Debo dejar de leer mangas shojos_ —dijo sintiéndose muy melancólica por sus propios pensamientos.

— ¡Amu-chan~! ¡Kukai vino por ti!—gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

— ¡Ya voy~!

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo en el pasillo, otra vez. No estaría tan preocupada si esto sólo fuera una salida más con Kukai, ni se hubiese molestado en ponerse un vestido. Es decir, es Kukai, ¿por qué se pondría un vestido? Pero esta ocasión era especial, ameritaba un vestido y zapatos de taco. Utau le había dado recomendaciones de cómo ir para no desencajar, ella había escuchado atenta y muy motivada. El único problema para ella en ese momento era que no le iba a gustar nada lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Ahora si pareces una señorita.

— ¿No te dije? Mi Amu-chan se viste bien de vez en cuando.

—Ustedes dos hablan mucho—dijo a su mejor amigo y su madre, que esperaban al final de las escaleras.

Tenía puesto un vestido que se entallaba a su esbelta figura, una tonalidad más clara a la de sus cabellos. Sus zapatos hacían juego.

—Hasta peinada está—agregó Ami desde la sala.

—Mi Amu-chan ha crecido mucho…—sollozó la cabeza de la familia.

A veces se preguntaba cómo su padre había aceptado tan rápido al castaño, era muy escandaloso en cuanto a este tema. Siempre. Y Kukai siempre había sido la excepción, no le había preguntado nunca la razón, no es que lo fuese a entender al fin y al cabo. Pero le invade siempre la curiosidad por saber que vio en el castaño para que lo trate de aquella manera. Tal vez un hermano mayor o alguien parecido a un guardaespaldas.

—Amu-chan, da las gracias a tu sensei por este detalle—apuntó si madre cuando ya tenía la mochila de la cámara colgada en un hombro.

—Sí, mamá…

—Y tu hijo mío, puedes venir cuando quieras, ya lo sabes—dijo ahora ajustándole la corbata al castaño.

—Sí, mamá…

Ella sonrió y luego de despedirlos en el umbral de la puerta, ambos dentro del auto de Utau, se pusieron en marcha hacia Sakai, ella una vez más.

Sí alguna vez les había mentido a sus padres, había sido algo así como: " _No mamá, no he comido dulces"_ o " _Ya hice la tarea"._

Si bien no ocultar era sinónimo de mentir, Utau no tenía nada que ver con ese detalle, ella quería que les dijera la verdad a sus progenitores. No de su relación con Kukai, claro, sino la razón por la que asistiría hoy al gran auditorio en Sakai. Razón por la cual estaba llevando la cámara consigo.

— ¿Amu?

Cayó recién en cuenta de que llevaban mirando por un largo rato, el auto se había detenido porque el semáforo estaba en rojo. Los miró atentamente antes de pestañear y sonreír.

—Disculpen, me amanecí terminando todas las tareas…

—Hinamori Amu, ¿eres tú?

—No la molestes—regañó Utau pisando el acelerador cuando cambió la luz—. Estoy orgullosa Amu, este muchacho de aquí a mi lado, ni siquiera ha tocado la mochila.

Rio ante el comentario y la reacción de su amigo al sentirse descubierto.

—Pero debes admitir que es increíble, ni siquiera ha pasado una semana de vacaciones.

—Desde luego que sí, por eso la felicito.

Si algo le encantaba de haberse vuelto más cercana a la rubia, era el hecho de que estuviera de su parte siempre que discutía con el oji esmeralda. Era como un apoyo incondicional, tal vez por el hecho de ser mujer y entendía de qué se quejaba y de qué no. Detalles que su mejor amigo había ignorado desde siempre, porque simple y llanamente no entendía, ahora era diferente.

Al principio creyó que era porque se quería llevar bien por pena, porque era la mejor amiga del chico con el que salía. Pero después de cada apoyo, le contaba experiencias propias que extrañamente coincidían con las de ella. Sin que se lo hubiese mencionado siquiera. Era como una alma gemela.

— ¿Has tomado fotos en este tipo de eventos, Amu?

—Sólo premiaciones de mi padre…—admitió sin recordar algo distinto como ahora.

—No creo que sea muy diferente, estaremos sentados cerca de donde él esté…—pareció insegura—, se te facilitará.

Ella asintió, aun no muy segura. Si no se había negado era porque lo último que quería sería fallarle, era importante no sólo para su amigo, se había vuelto importante para ella. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba para poder sacar las mejores imágenes para Tsukiyomi menor.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraban ya en el gran auditorio, donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto. Que estaba repleto de gente por dentro y afuera las cámaras no dejaban los flashes. Parecían estar asistiendo bastantes celebridades, pero ella desconocía y prefería evitarlos, así que los tres pasaron de largo el antesala. Justo en ese momento se oyó el primer llamado para tomar asientos.

Recién cuando llegó a su lugar, porque fue la primera en dar con estos, se percató de lo hermosa que estaba la rubia.

Había sujetado solo algunos cabellos en una media cola y los otros se mecían en su espalda, eran bastante largos. No parecían horquillados, ninguno de los mechones, se preguntó si acaso seguía algún tratamiento… Quiso tomarle fotos a ella con la cámara colgando ya de su cuello, pero reprimió el impulso de parecer una acosadora. Tenía puesto un vestido azul noche, que se entallaba a su figura, a lo largo. No se veían sus pies, supuso que eran de taco porque estaba de la altura de su mejor amigo. Este mismo tenía una camisa del mismo color del vestido de ella y pantalones negros al igual que su corbata y zapatos y la montura de sus… _¿lentes?_

—Porque se siente mayor con esos puestos—dijo la mayor percatándose de que se le había quedado mirando..

Miró su brazo ahora que estaba sentada… su piel erizada. Estaba emocionada, tal vez nerviosa, algo de eso o esos dos juntos. Aquellos eventos siempre la emocionaban, a pesar de que no le gustase admitirlo, en especial el primer día de clase de música…

"— _¿Alguno ha ido a un concierto de la orquesta sinfónica nacional?"_

La primera impresión que tuvo de ese hombre no fue la mejor, ya que esa había sido la **segunda** pregunta que le hacía. Bueno, en esa ocasión había sido en clase así que no había hecho la pregunta a ella directamente.

Todas sus compañeras, a las que no conocía para nada, a excepción de Rima, habían levantado la mano. Y el profesor algo incómodo había asentido y había optado con saber si aquellas afirmaciones eran ciertas. El docente estaba acostumbrado a que levantaran la mano, aquellas niñas sólo trataban de llevarse bien… _Es lo mismo todos los años._ Pero para su sorpresa, aquellas niñas sabían quién era Chopin y diferenciaban sus obras de las de Bach… Y sabían que Beethoven no sólo había tocado una novena sinfonía. Conocían a Procofiev…

Se dejó engañar fácilmente por aquella clase, cuyas alumnas se habían unido al club de fans y tenían conocimiento de ello por… Bueno, por lo que sea que se hablase en ese club. Esto él lo seguía ignorando hasta la actualidad y prefería que fuese así antes de desilusionarse tremendamente.

—Gracias otra vez, Amu—dijo a su lado la que parecía celebridad, trayéndola a la realidad.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y divisó a las personas que seguían llegando, sentándose en sus butacas. Una castaña llamó su atención, venía con un impecable vestido blanco del brazo de un hombre mayor. _Kotone._ Le había parecido linda, pero algo en este momento la hacía deslumbrar.

Era muy obvio que estaría presente, demasiado en realidad. Era un concierto muy importante, le había contado la menor de los hermanos Tsukiyomi. Ella no podría perdérselo.

No pasó mucho para que las luces se apagaran, luego de que todo el auditorio estuvo lleno después de la tercera llamada. La cámara lista y ella por supuesto haría su trabajo, era la razón de estar sentada en aquella butaca.

Los telones se dividieron en dos, abriéndose lentamente, al mismo tiempo que la iluminación se hacía más fuerte en el escenario. Una voz gruesa anunció que daba la bienvenida al público al concierto en honor a _Camille Saint-Saëns._ Que la orquesta sinfónica nacional de Japón se complacía tenerlos en aquella noche y que esperaban fuese del mayor de los agrados poder escucharlos. Siguió hablando un poco más, pero Amu había comenzado a ajustar el diafragma y la velocidad… Tenía que dejarlo todo listo, bien equilibrado.

Todos aplaudieron y supo que el momento de brillar iniciaría pronto. _De esto depende mi relación con mi cuñada._

Los instrumentos de percusión, algunos de viento como las tubas y otros de cuerdas como las violas y chelos estaban ya ahí. Comenzaron a entrar entonces los músicos, tomando las posiciones que les correspondía en el escenario. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Y fue fácil encontrarlo. Vestido con traje, pero camisa blanca, como nunca lo había visto antes. Sus flequillos rebeldes, ya los había visto ella peinados de esa forma y sus lentes no estaban. _Amu, la velocidad, quemarás la foto. (1)_

—Hmm… ¿está bien el lugar?

La pelirrosada la miró sonriente y supo esta que así era. Lo había dudado en un principio cuando estaban sentadas en el lado contrario. Pero al parecer era el lugar ideal para poder tomar las mejores fotos. Y ella tenía que agradecer ello. Usualmente la mayoría gustaba de sentarse frente a la persona que quería ver… Su padre le había comentado que debía ser lo opuesto, cuando estabas en diagonal a la persona hasta podían hacer un contacto visual. Sin incomodar desde luego. Tsukiyomi era el primer violín, estaba sentado al lado izquierdo del escenario, se hallaba junto a la plataforma donde estaría el director.

Había menos jóvenes de la misma edad –o tal vez menores- que Ikuto que personas mayores, sabía por su padre también que era difícil incluirse en ese grupo. O eras el mejor cuando se daba la ocasión o seguías esperando a que alguien muriese. Su profesor, quien parecía animado hablando con alguien a su lado, había ingresado al conservatorio de música desde los diez años… Así le había contado Kukai una vez, detalle que este mismo ni decía porque al parecer no se enorgullecía mucho. _No fue por las razones que él quiso_ —le había dicho Utau. Empero, por esto había podido ingresar a la orquesta con más facilidad.

Los murmullos entre los concertistas se hicieron cada vez más bajos o tal vez la prueba de los sonidos breves de sus instrumentos se hicieron más fuertes. Parecían murmurar pequeñeces al igual que ajustar algún detalle de sus elegantes vestimentas. Era perfecto el momento para hacer algunas pruebas de foto, y que no saliera ni subexpuesta ni sobreexpuesta la imagen.

Y justo cuando disparó por tercera vez…

—Err… Creo que no está contento—dije mirando la foto que acaba de tomar.

—Este hombre, debería dejar de ser tan _tsundere_ —se quejó su hermana viendo la foto con la misma expresión de disgusto que Amu.

Ikuto había mirado a la cámara en el instante en que había capturado la imagen, estaba mirando lascivamente. Lo que la había hecho moverse un poco y la foto había salido movida.

—No se nota—defendió la rubia.

—Ya tomaré otra—decidió eliminando aquella foto—. Tengo toda la noche.

Justo en ese instante la voz habló nuevamente, anunciando que recibieran al director que los deleitaría junto a la gran orquesta. Este señor era un hombre canoso, de porte elegante y mirada dura, le dio la mano a Ikuto y luego de unos instantes tomó su batuta. Primero, todos afinaron, después de que el peliazulado tocara el _La._

La voz gruesa habló de nuevo: _Sinfonía en A Mayor: I. Poco adagio…_ Y ella no entendió más. Sólo observó como todo se volvía una ensoñación a su alrededor. Los violines habían comenzado y ella debía sólo disparar la toma y no percatarse de él en sí. _Focus._

Ikuto se veía concentrado, una imagen que ella no había obtenido nunca y ahora lo podía ver en vivo y directo. Es más, le estaba tomando foto a esa reacción. _Esto no es acoso._ Se dijo a sí misma luego de ver como descansaba mientras una flauta inundaba a todos de un cálido sentimiento. _Amu, foto._

Recordó sin poder evitarlo, y sin dejar de tomar las fotos, a Utau.

—…Y necesito un favor que sólo tú puedes hacerme—dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Ella se sintió nerviosa por la sonrisa y por el favor que le pediría.

¿Tomas a Utau y Kukai? No debería ponerse nerviosa por eso. No, ella sabía muy en el fondo la razón por la que se sentía nerviosa… Había oído algo de un homenaje a alguien de nombre extraño, le había sonado a-

—La orquesta sinfónica de Japón dará un concierto, homenajeando a Camille Saint-Saëns… Ikuto forma parte de y quisiera saber si tu podrías tomarle las fotos… Sé… que no se llevan bien y que de seguro él ni si quiera te lo agradecerá pero yo sí. Me gustaría poder tener buenas fotos de mi hermano y te pido a ti que me hagas el honor… ¿qué dices, Amu?

El fagot la trajo de vuelta, había comenzado otra sinfonía luego de las palabras graves del anunciador. Ella seguía buscando el mejor ángulo.

Disparó cuantas fotos pudo en la ya tercera sinfonía, _Danse Macabre,_ había anunciado aquella voz e Ikuto acababa de tener un solo. No por nada era el _concertino_ , quien siempre sería el elegido para este tipo de situaciones. Movía el arco con maestría sobre las cuerdas y ella tuvo que recordar como respirar, sentía que cada movimiento que capturaba… También quedaba capturado en su retina.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que nunca despegara su ojo del objetivo, y ella sentía que en esta ocasión estaba siendo más literal.

Veía como se desenvolvía fácilmente con el instrumento, y casi podría estar segura de que disfrutaba bastante de aquella melodía. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad de verlo tocar… Se escapaba. Porque no le importaba, así se repetía ella en la cabeza cada clase de música a la que sí llegaba a tiempo.

Y ahora estaba descubriendo otro aspecto que le explicaba la razón de aquel tonto club de fans, debía de admitirlo. _Se ve genial._

Las siguientes cinco sinfonías se le pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no pudo aplaudir y eso la molestó un poco. Ella tenía que tomar fotos para capturar el momento eternamente con imágenes y estaba feliz por un lado.

Las personas se fueron retirando uno a uno, ellos se quedaron sentados hasta que no hubo nadie, así lo había pedido Utau. Quien una vez no hubo ni un alma se atrevió a subir al escenario por las escaleras laterales. Había una luz justamente dando a ella quien parecía extrañamente nerviosa. Sus ojos brillaban y sus manos le temblaban, la piel se le había erizado pero evitó frotarse para que no se pusiera roja. Abrió ligeramente la boca y los labios le temblaron.

—Ahora comienza el verdadero espectáculo—dijo Kukai de repente.

Ella supo que debía encender nuevamente la cámara, más aun cuando Ikuto apareció en un lateral y se puso en posición para tocar.

El violín comenzó, suave, gentil, muy colorido… _Melancólico,_ también.

La voz de Utau se le unió y ella trató de concentrarse para poder tomar buenas fotos, pero no pudo más, el castaño la detuvo y le sonrió de lado. Por lo que ella entendió que podría descansar y disfrutar del _performance_.

La menor de los Tsukiyomi tenía una expresión tan gentil y tierna que creía por un momento que había rejuvenecido un par de años. Veía a una pequeña en vez de aquella mujer. La melodiosa voz la meció cálidamente y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, escuchaba como subía un tono y supo que el final de la canción se acercaba. Lo espero sin apuros y cuando el violín también terminó, se puso de pie y aplaudió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

—No sabía que cantabas tan hermoso…—comentó Amu comiendo de su plato.

Habían, después de muchas horas, terminado en un restaurante en la ciudad de Osaka, los cuatro. Uno no muy ostentoso, pero que tenía una gran reputación, eso había escuchado la pelirrosada.

—Solía cantar antes, mi madre además me metió a una escuela de canto.

—Ehh…

—Sí, era divertido—admitió sonriendo melancólicamente.

Habían cosas que no le gustaba recordar, ambos hombres percatándose de aquel detalle decidieron que debían cambiar de tema.

—No sabía que habías invitado a Amu.

Su hermana lo miró un momento, era raro oírlo hablar de ella por su nombre.

—Pues, oí de Kukai, además de que vi las excelentes fotos que tomó de su padre, que Amu tomaba las mejores fotos.

La aludida sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, no creía que su mayor pensara de esa forma de su estilo fotográfico. Le gustaba participar de eventos, por eso creía que sólo servía para ello… pero era la primera vez que la halagaban de este detalle.

—No deberías halagarla tanto que se le subirá a la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño antes de mirarlo, olvidando que era su profesor el que había dicho ese comentario.

—No la molestes, todavía que le he pedido un favor y estás haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar—reprochó la rubia codeándolo.

—Hmp.

—Sólo ignóralo, Amu, tiene un gran problema para admitir que está agradecido.

El mayor bufó por lo bajo pero fue suficiente como para que Utau le reprochara, él le respondió con la misma fuerza y comenzó una pequeña discusión entre los Tsukiyomi.

Kukai se limitó a seguir comiendo de su plato, siempre había querido venir a ese restaurante, estaba dispuesto a aprovechar cada segundo. En cuanto a su pareja y su cuñado… estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de situaciones, así que no les prestaría el más mínimo interés.

Muy por el contrario, Hinamori los miraba sin poder creerlo, alguien podía sacar a su profesor de música de sus casillas. Miró sorprendida como reaccionaba la docente, retando a su mayor con una ladina sonrisa, mientras que este contratacaba rodando los ojos con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

Pero se detuvieron, mirando al frente de ambos… de dónde provenía aquella risa que jamás habían escuchado. Si bien Utau había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con la mejor amiga del castaño, no la había visto ni escuchado nunca reír así. Ikuto menos, en sus clases nunca podía escucharla ni verla como ahora, donde su sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja. Sus pómulos marcados y sonrojados, sus ojos cerradas y con diminutas lágrimas queriendo deslizarse. Se estaba carcajeando con ganas y no podía parar.

El castaño a su lado al contrario del par no estaba sorprendido, por lo que continuaba degustando de los platos que habían ordenado. La risa de su mejor amiga era casi habitual para él. Así que no había ninguna situación que ameritara su atención desmedida como la de los mayores.

La velada terminó y los cuatro se dirigieron en el auto al hogar de la rubia, donde el mayor también pasaría la noche. Porque ya era muy tarde para volver y no molestaría a su madre a esa hora, eso había dicho.

Amu se disponía a ir a su casa, porque se habían detenido dentro del estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía la pareja. Estaba dispuesta a marcar el primer piso en el ascensor para poder cruzar la pista y dejarse caer en su cama luego de anunciar su llegada. Empero la misma pareja la detuvo, le dijeron que era el comienzo de las vacaciones y que había tiempo aún para gastar.

Así subieron los cuatro en el ascensor hasta el piso número 10, la pareja conversando animadamente, el mayor de todos interviniendo cada tanto y la menor incómoda… Le había escrito a su madre sobre que su profesora los había invitado a cenar y se quedaría un poco más y ella le había respondido que estaba bien… _¿Mamá has visto la hora?_

—Por cierto, Amu—dijo la rubia cuando estaba quitándose los zapatos—, Kukai me dijo que planeas estudiar en Kyoto, ¿es verdad?—preguntó levantando un poco el largo del vestido para que no rozara el suelo.

—Sí—admitió descalza, pasando a la sala donde solía tener clases de inglés—. Pensé primero en la más cercana, la Universidad del distrito Minamikawachi aquí en Osaka…

— ¿No te convenció?

Ella lo dudó un momento, no era eso exactamente.

—En realidad—comenzó sonriendo—, no sé si sea extraño pero… me gustaría viajar, conocer más personas y eso—comentó sentándose en el sofá frente a la rubia—. Yo quería ir a Yokohama…

Los dos mayores la miraron sorprendidos.

—Pero debido a que está más lejos y me suelo meter en problemas… Alguien aquí me convenció de desistir—dijo rodando los ojos, refiriéndose obviamente al castaño.

— ¿Quién crees que acudirá cuando te metas en problemas?—preguntó sarcástico picándole la nariz con diversión.

Ella arrugó su nariz antes de enseñarle la lengua y mirar en otra dirección.

—En Tokyo también hay varias opciones—contó emocionada—, he recibido algunas cartas para hacer visitas a finales del año.

—No deberías emocionarte mucho—recordó Kukai.

Ella hizo un mohín y la conversación se puntuó esta vez en el futuro del castaño, siguieron hablando un poco más de universidades. Comentando experiencias, más la rubia parlanchina, el mayor se mantenía al margen con sus monosílabos de vez en vez.

Su mente se había quedado en blanco al escucharla hablar así a su alumna. Era increíble como el concepto de esta misma iba cambiando con cada cosa que descubría. Se había sentido bastante identificado, obviamente dudaba que el contexto de su vida se pareciese siquiera un poco. Empero él se había sentido tal y como la pelirrosada cuando estaba en su penúltimo año de preparatoria. Comentando todos sobre un gran futuro como músico, apostando por alguna beca en el extranjero. Él también lo aseguraba, recordaba como cuando visitaba a su madre le contaba sobre todas estas cosas. Sus sueños sobre viajar, sus ideas a futuro, la promesa de que le compraría una casa en la playa como quería ella. La ilusión en los ojos de su hermana al verlo sonreír con cada carta de reconocimiento… Pero las complicaciones siempre parecían llegar en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Creí que te dedicarías a la fotografía—soltó sin poder resistirse más.

Ese había sido su caso, quienes conocieron a Tsukiyomi Aruto, auguraban que el mayor de los hijos siguiera la mayoría de sus pasos.

La menor miró a su lado ahora y se sintió incómoda, no se acostumbraba del todo quedarse a solas. La ponía nerviosa.

Habían quedado ambos en el mismo sofá porque Kukai había apostado con Utau a que podía hacer el mejor ramen de la historia mientras tomaba sake. Amu era testigo de eso y había apostado por él, mientras que su enamorada sorprendida se había sumado a la conversación apostando lo contrario. Por eso ambos estaban en la cocina, desde la sala el otro par miraba cada tanto.

— ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?—preguntó más para sí misma.

— ¿No te molesta que los demás esperen mucho de ti?—cuestionó él sin dejar de mirarla, tomando la anterior pregunta como una retórica.

Ella negó con su cabeza, divertida.

—Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no debo de complacer a nadie más que a mí misma.

Su sonrisa resplandeció para él y pensó que ojalá alguien se lo hubiese dicho a él cuando tenía la edad de su alumna… Sí, su alumna, a la que estaba mirando fijamente.

— ¿Y… tú?—atrevió a preguntar—. Oí por algún lugar, creo que de tus fans—mintió para que su cuñada no se metiera en problemas, él sonrió.

 _Sensei… por favor no sonría._

— ¿Qué te han contado?

—P-pues… que usted es tan bueno o mejor que su… padre.

Por el cambio de semblante en su profesor, pensó que había tocado un punto sensible. _Soy estúpida._

—Algo así—admitió mirando a la cocina, su cuñado tomaba otro vaso mientras echaba especias—. Mi padre también era concertino… ¿sí sabes lo que-?

—Sí presté atención a esa clase—dijo sonriendo divertida.

Él también sonrió de lado.

—Pues… mi padre comenzó a aprender a tocar más instrumentos y… sus habilidades se volvieron mejores y… Cuando yo tenía diez años mi padre ya era un director.

Miró atentamente como sus ojos brillaban un poco, sólo un poco antes de apagarse.

—Creo que le hice caso al resto cuando me incitaron a seguir música.

—Eres bueno en lo que haces.

Sus miradas chocaron, parecía que ninguno tenía intención de desviarse.

—De verdad—declaró sin dudarlo.

—Gracias—dijo desviando su mirada.

Se preguntó si acaso había caído en cuenta de lo que quería escuchar, porque lo había dicho en el momento preciso.

—No creo que vivas bajo la sombre de tu padre.

Y seguía diciendo cosas que quería escuchar, cosas que su hermana por temor a como lo tomara no lo había mencionado jamás.

—Sé cómo te sientes—dijo apoyando su rostro de lado en el respaldar del sofá—. Siempre me pasa que cuando me ven con una cámara cerca de mi padre… Me comentan sobre lo que esperan que sea.

—La hija del mejor de los mejores—completó.

Asintió mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Por eso no quieres seguir con la fotografía?

Ella negó con un sonrisa, una muy triste.

—En realidad creo que seguirían diciéndome: La hija de Hinamori Tsumugu—dijo dibujando un arco imaginario sobre su cabeza con cada palabra—. No creo que pueda huir de la fotografía… Es como congelar el tiempo por años. No podría dejar de hacerlo jamás—declaró mirando la cámara que descansaba en su regazo—. Pero no puedo dejar de pintar… Tratar de congelar memorias es algo que me llena.

—Serás la mejor.

Zafiros y topacios chocaron nuevamente, sintiendo ambos alguna especie de conector que no dejaba que se separaran. Escuchaban la respiración del otro, la pareja había pasado a un segundo plano y ahora sólo eran ellos dos compartiendo un momento. Un extraño momento en el que los dos pensaban que habían sido demasiado indiferentes el uno con el otro. Habiendo tantas cosas que podrían-

— ¡HEY!

El grito los distrajo y giraron al par.

Kukai levantaba entre sus manos el mejor tazón de ramen, mientras que Utau lo miraba riendo un poco. El rostro del castaño estaba rojo por las constantes copas de sake y no podía hablar sin murmurar un poco.

— ¿Quieren probar?

Azul y rosa se asustaron, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento aunque no lo supieran.

¿Por qué rayos habían entendido otra cosa si hablaban de ramen? ¿Qué más podrían probar?

* * *

 _(1) Se dice que la foto se ha quemado cuando sale completamente blanca, se debe a una incorrecta exposición. Para esto se debe ajustar, diafragma, velocidad e ISO. Gracias a Mauricio Zevallos y Melissa Boguinski por las clases de Foto 1 y 2._

* * *

 **Momentos AMUTO al fin [!] Demoré mucho esta vez, lo siento, no quedaba conforme, en fin.**

 **Espero reviews.**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan.**

 **Pd. Hay un link en mi perfil para que visiten mi nuevo nido de amor -?- Nah. Mucha wea. Es un blog muy bonito y con mucho cariño. Mi hogar: Soy azul, ¿y qué? (Link en el perfi). Están mis proyectos, historias que quizás no he colgado aquí. Visítenme p', no sean malitos T3T. Recién he estado actualizando ese blog para que esté decente xD Así que... ¡Vamo a prostituir la página \ :V /!**

 **Pd2: TERMINÉ UN FIC [!] Sigo sin creérmelo, disculpen, fue mi primer fic y la emoción no cabe en mí.**


End file.
